Destino¡
by sayna cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward al fin se casan depués de que Tanya los haya intentado separar. Pero el dia de la boda, Tanya viene con una sorpresa: " - Ella es Vanessa Cullen, mi hija y de Edward, tu marido" EN REVISIÓN, SE ESPERAN CAMBIOS. Registrada en Safe Creative
1. lazos

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**¡NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE AL FINAL!**

**BPOV**

_**"Lazos"**_

Estaba parada en medio del cuarto de Alice, mirando mi vestido de novia en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Esta no era yo, no podia ser yo. Parecia una modelo.

El vestido era largo, blanco y de tirantes. El cuello era en uve con diamantes de Swarovski que iban en linea hasta el lado izquierdo, donde se formaba una especie de broche que "sujetaba" toda la falda del vestido. Todo el borde del vestido, desde el broche hasta la cola estaba rebertida con diamantes de Swarovski dándome un aspecto angelical. (N/A: foto perfil)

El maquillaje consistía en labios rojos claros y sobresaltar el color de mis ojos. El peinado consistía en un recogido bajo, que tenia detras una tiara de pequeñas flores entrelazadas. (N/A: foto perfil)

Alice entró en la habitación cuando estaba a punto de empezar a hipervantilar de la emoción.

-¿Que tal? ¿Te gusta? - preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, has hecho un trabajo maravilloso Alice, gracias - murmuré.

-Bueno, ya basta de agradecimientos. Vamos abajo que el novio espera. - me cogió de la muñeca conduciéndome a la puerta cuando paró de golpe con una exclamación. - ¡El ramo! - se giró y cogió el ramo que se encontraba en la cama. Era un ramo precioso que estaba compuesto por rosas rojas y calas blancas rodeadas de hojas.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la puerta donde me esperaba mi padre, que me sonrió y me alabó para después dirigirnos escaleras abajo.

Todo era maravilloso, parecía sacado de una pelicula; los asientos blancos con lazos azul celeste o rojos, la alfombra roja, el arco al final del pequeño pasillo lleno de flores, el ritmo nupcial y el flamante novio que esperaba en el altar, todo era perfecto.

Caminamos por el pasillo lentamente aunque me hubiera gustado que fueramos un poco más rápido. Al final llegamos, Charlie cogió mi mano y se la entregó a Edward, quién solo me miraba a mi. La ceremonia comenzó, era maravillosa. Cuando Edward tuvo que decir sus votos no pude evitar llorar de lo bonitas que eran:

"Yo Edward Cullen te amo y prometo

te amare por toda la eternidad,

no habrá fuerza suficiente

para separarnos. Te entrego

mi corazón, guardalo y

cuidalo, mi amor, porque

lo necesito para cuida del

tuyo y decirte cada día:

Te amo"

Le dí el "Si quiero" sin ninguna duda, después el padre dijo "Os declaro marido y mujer...puede besar a la novia" y Edward me beso, era un beso lleno de felicidad y gloria.

Estabamos saludando a los invitados cuando apareció Tanya con un bebé en brazos, parecía que había encontrado a su pareja ideal.

-Hola Edward, Bella. Tenia intención de llegar antes de la ceremonia pero no me dio tiempo. Pero no importa, de todas formas os separaréis para que mi hija y yo ocupemos el lugar que le corresponde, junto a Edward.

-¿De qué hablas Tanya? - preguntó Edward quien ya estaba tenso.

Tanya se acercó hasta que pudimos verle el rostro al bebé. Tenía los ojos abiertos y eran...eran...verdes.

-Te presento a nuestra hija Edward, Vanessa Cullen . - murmuró Tanya con gesto divertido.

-¿Qué? - dije sin aliento retrocediendo.

- Esta es la hija de tu marido y mía , Bellita - dijo ahora con asco al pronunciar mi nombre. De repente todo se veía borroso en parte por las lágrimas y en parte por el desmayo que se avecinaba. Lo último que escuche fue el grito de Edward:

-¡Bella!

...Después todo se volvío negro.

**Hola¡**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo renovado. Os abreis dado cuenta (alguns) que hay cosas que no son las mismas pero he decidido revisar mi historia otra vez. **

**Cuando escribí el principio de la historia estaba en segundo de la Eso y ahora que la he leído así por encima me he dado cuenta que dejar una historia mucho tiempo es malo en ocasiones porque hay detalles que pueden no concordar y yo me he dado cuenta de esos detalles. **

**Así que estoy corrigiendo la historia y pretendo cambiar algunas cosillas, tal vez incluso haya más capítulos porque quiero que se vea la relación de Bella y los DEMÁS Cullen. Porque la historia se centra mucho en Bella y quiero mostrar más a los demás, también habrá más Edward POV porque apenas se ve lo que él sufre y su opinión, ect... Tampoco se ve apenas como los Cullen llevan la situación o como perdonan a Bella.**

**Bueno, espero que os gusten los cambios aunque no quiero cambiar mucho lo que vaya a pasar.**

**Besos, **

**Sayna Cullen.**


	2. Decisiones

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTPRIA ES MIA**

**¡Lo siento! Al parecer he subido el capítulo 3 antes que el 2, asi que por ese motivo teneis doble capítulo. Y tranquios que no volverá a suceder. Este es el capítulo 2.  
**

**BPOV**

_**"Decisiones"**_

Me desperté en el cuarto de Edward. Las luces estaban encendidas. La habitación estaba vacía. Me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana, que daba al jardín, y veía a los invitados comiendo, riendo, bailando...todos estaban felices.

Me dí cuanta de que seguía con el vestido de novia y eso me recordó...

...Edward tenía una hija con Tanya.

Yo sabía que no me había engañado, que ese bebé había sido concebido mucho antes de lo nuestro. Pero, ahora que iba a hacer, no sabía que iba a pasar, como enfrentar esto. ¿Y si Edward me dejaba por Tanya?¿Lo soportaría? Lo más seguro es que no, que me derrumbaría.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, no me giré, no podía, estaba paralizado. Mi boda de ensueño se había convertido en un infierno, mi infierno personal. La persona que había entrado a la estancia no habló y por un momento pense que podría ser Edward y quise que me tragara la tierra, pero solo por un momento hasta que la persona habló:

- Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - dijo una voz cantarina, la última que querría escuchar en estos momentos.

-T-Tanya - murmuré con voz estrangulada. Entonces las lágrimas me abordaron.

- Solo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que acabo de hacer.

- P-pero...¿Porqué? Edward no te quiere, me quiere a mi. ¿Porque tienes que estropearme este día? Este día me pertenecía, me pertenece. Ya se que te enterastes tarde pero no podrías haber esperado a mañana? - le grité y comencé a sollozar, estaba a punto de caerme a pedazos frente a ella.

- No Bella, yo lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que preferí venir hoy. Aunque tenía pensado llegar antes de que dijeseís el "si".

- ¿Porque hoy, ¿no podías esperar? - pregunté de nuevo.

-Eso ya lo has preguntado, además, Edward tenía derecho a conocer a su hija. Y mi hija tiene derecho a tener una familia. - comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mi.

-¿Q-que q-quieres decir? - tartamudeé

- Que quiero que mi hija tenga a su mamá y su papá...JUNTOS.

- No puedo separarme de Edward, no lo soportaría - sollozé.

- Pues soportalo, porque no serías capaz de alejar a un padre de su hija o viceversa, ¿verdad? - No contesté, me mantuve en siléncio, la voz se me había quedado en la garganta.

- Contesta - gritó - contesta.

- No, pero Edward no se alejaría de su hija por estar conmigo.

- Puede que Edward no, pero yo si. - me la quedé mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- N-no t-te entiendo. - murmuré con voz temblorosa.

- Pues es muy fácil. Si no te alejas tu misma de Edward, le alejare a él de Vanessa.

- No puedes hacer eso, el tiene derechos sobre ella - intenté que mi voz sonara firme, pero solo conseguía que temblara más.

- Pero un juez podría darme la custodía absoluta si alegara que el nos abandonó a mi hija y a mi para casarse con otra y que durante los 5 meses que tiene mi hija y los 9 del embarazo ni siquiera nos mando un poquito de dinero.

- Edward no sabía de su existencia...

- Yo puedo decir que se lo dije - me interrumpió.

- El jurado no te creerá - continué.

- Creo que preferiran creer a una madre desconsolada que a un padre felizmente casado y que lucha por su hija a petición de su esposa.

- No puedes hacerle eso.

-Lo bueno es que, Edward sufriría toda su vida por su niña. Yo tendré a mi hija Vanessa y tu a Edward. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, a mi me parece justo para nosotras pero injusto para mi hija, tiene derecho a estar con su padre, a crecer en familia. Y ese derecho se lo estas quitando ¡TÚ! - me acusó, ahora estaba en frente de mi con rostro colérico. - Dime, le vas a quitar tu ese derecho, tú que sabes lo valioso que es la familia. Dime Bella, lo harás...¿LO HARÁS? - gritó.

- No, no, no, no lo haré - comencé a llorar más fuerte.

- Entoces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, aléjate de Edward. Te aseguro que le haré mucho más feliz que tú.

-E-e-esta bien me a-aleja-jare, pero c-con una condición - murmuré sorbiéndome la nariz, cesando los sollozos y limpiándome las lágrimas.

- ¿Cúal?

- Que me prometas que no le alejaras de su hija. - rió con sorna pero después me miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo prometo. Bueno Bella, tengo que ir a ver a mi bebé, esta con Esme ya sabes le encantan los niños. Te dejo sola, creo que tienes mucho que empacar - murmuró retrocediendo y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al llegar se giro y me miró - Hasta nunca Bella Swan, gracias por la familia de ensueño que me regalaste y que ahora me pertenece. Ahora yo soy una Cullen y tu lo acabas de dejar de ser. Adiós - dicho esto cerró la puerta y se fué.

En ese momento no soporté más y me derrumbé, caí al suelo, al lado de la ventana y empecé a llorar, llorar como nunca. Llorar por mi corazón roto, llorar por Edward, por su hija y porque dentro de poco no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Si, porque me iba a alejar de él, yo sabía que Tanya era capaz de hacer todo lo que dijo y que ganaría, y no estaba dispuesta a ver como Edward sufría cada día por no tener a su hija al lado, y sería mi culpa.

Vanessa tenía que tener a sus papas, una familia, yo estaba de más, amaba a Edward con toda mi alma pero no le podía hacer eso, alejarle de su hija , no podía, aunque eso significase alejarme de él y no volverlo a ver. Había tomado mi decisión, me alejaría, pero mi lugar lo ocuparía su hija, quien a apartir de ahora tenía una familia, la familia Cullen.

Tenía todo planeado, me sorprendí de que con lo aturdida que estaba consiguiese elaborar un plan en minutos. Mañana era el último día que estaría en Forks, mientras tanto tenía que comportarme como si nada, tenía que mantener mi decisión en secreto, mi fuga en secreto.

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Creo que me merezco un por de reviews, no? Os quiero.**

**Say¡**


	3. Lo siento, adiós

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**Los siento pero me he equivocado subiendo los capítulos este no es el capítulo 2 sino el 3, el capitulo dos ya lo he colgado.  
**

**BPOV**

_**"Lo siento, adiós"**_

Después de hablar con Tanya empezé a empaquetar mis cosas. Al terminar bajé a la fiesta e intenté comportarme...normal, aunque en esta situación tenía la escusa perfecta para estar mal.

Después del baile me pasé toda la noche sentada con mi familia, pero sin hablar, solo mirando a un punto fijo. Alice se preocupó y comenzó a preguntarme.

-Bella, te encuentras bien - murmuró, yo solo asentí sin dejar de mirar al vacío - ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - me negué moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente de derecha a izquierda - Deacuerdo, voy dentro de la casa un momento a hablar con Jasper y Emmet. Quieren echar a Tanya. - no le dije nada. Oí cuando vaciló en irse o quedarse, pero al final se fué.

Busqué a Edward con la mirada y lo encontré, estaba con su madre pero no le prestaba atención a ella, sino al bebé que esta sostenía. Era Vanessa, la estaba haciendo arrumacos y gracias, el sonreía continuamente al igual que Vanessa, se veia feliz. No podía alejarlos ahora que se conocian, y parecía que se querían. Mi mirada y la de Edward se cruzaron, el miró a Vanessa, que estaba con Esme y Rosalie, y después a mi, que estaba sola en la mesa nupcial. Tanya estaba dentro de la casa con Emmet, Jasper y Alice. Edward se estaba debatiendo entre venir conmigo o quedarse con su hija, le ví que se acercaba y para hacerle las cosas fáciles me levantá e intenté dirigirme a la casa, a mi cuarto. Pero una mano me llevó al lado contrario y al lado donde menos luz daba en la fiesta.

-Bella, yo te juro que...Bella, no llores por favor - limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Edward no me jures nada, no hace falta - me fuí y me senté en el mismo lugar y él se fué...con su familia, suya por que ya no es la mia.

La fiesta acabó y despedimos a los invitados. Intenté poner una sonrisa cuando despedí a mis padres. Pero supongo que no lo conseguí, ya que mi madre empezó a llorar y me abrazó diciendome: "No es culpa de Edward, todo se arreglaria"

Todos los invitados se marcharon y quedamos solo los Cullen, Tanya con su hija y yo. Edward estaba muy enojado. Fuimos dentro de la casa, cada uno subió a cambiarse la ropa de fiesta, yo me cambié en el cuarto de Alice y me puse un vestido por encima de la rodilla de color azul cielo. Bajamos todos al salón, yo me senté en el sofá al lado de Alice y Edward se sentó a mi otro lado.

-Bien Tanya, ¿porque vinistes hoy? - proguntó Rosalie directamente.

-Hola también, Rosalie.

-No hay tiempo de saludos - le gruñó esta.

-Bueno, com ya dije no me dio tiempo a llegar antes y Edward tenía derecho de conocer a su hija - dijo ella mirándome. Yo sabia perfectamente que estaba mintiendo, que ella se había enterado semanas antes y que vino hoy para lastimarme - Siento si os he estropeado la boda, no era mi intención.

-Mientes, - le gritó Alice - tu lo sabías, solo querías hacerle daño a Bella, pero ni creas que por eso los vas a separar- que equivocada estaba Alice, "eso" ya nos habia separado.

-Pues deberían separarse, - contraatacó Tanya - yo quieron que mi hija tenga una familia, a su mamá y su papá, juntos. No quiero que sufra viendo como su padre se olvide de ella cuando tenga hijos con la mujer que ama y...

-Yo no harías eso - murmuró Edward. Sentí que tenía la vista puesta en mi.

-Eso dices ahora pero quien dice que no lo haras cuando suceda, no pienso arriesgar el futuro de mi hija. Y tu Bella no deberías alejar a un padre de su hija - cuando me dijo esto, me dí cuenta de que ya era de nohce y faltaban muy pocas horas para irme y no volver. Las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y comenzaron a desbordarse, agaché la cabeza, pero no pude reprimir el llanto que salió del fondo de mi corazón.

-Ella no tiene la culpa, eres tu la que ha enredado todo - dijo Jasper. Tanya retrocedió al ver su semblante.

-Yo se lo que se siente cuando tu padre no te hace caso por estar con su "otra" familia y no quiero eso para mi hija. Tal vez no lo entendaís, pero prefiero que Vanessa viva sin su padre que en esa situación - dijo Tanya, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía sincera y eso solo reforzó mi decisión de irme.

Nadie habló, todos sabían que los Denali se separaron cuando nació Tanya y se casaron con parejas diferentes. Su padre, después de unos años de haberse ido a España dejó de llamarla y visitarla. Se desentendió tanto de ella que ni siquiera le cogía las llamadas, para Eleazar solo existian los hijos que tenía con Carmen.

-Bueno, creo que sera mejor irnos a dormir y discutirlo mañana - dijo Carlisle, quien habló por primera vez.

-Estoy deacuerdo - murmuró Esme - Hasta mañana, chicos. Toma, Tanya. - le entregó el bebé - Vanessa se porta muy bien.

-Gracias, buenas noches Esme. Tengo que buscar un hotel antes de que anochezca - murmuró Tanya.

-¿Hotel? No vas a ningún hotel, te quedas aquí.

-No gracias, estamos en una situación muy incomoda - dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-No importa, no vas a conducir a estas horas. Vamos te acompaño al cuarto de invitados. Adios, chicos - Edward se levantó y se dirigió hacia Tanya, y beso en la frente a Vanessa, aparté la vista. Esme y Tanya salieron, seguidas por Carlisle, que antes de salir me dedicó una mirada de aliento.

-¿Vamos? - me preguntó Edward. Yo solo asentí, él me cogió de la mano y nos dirigimos escaleras arriba. El cuarto de Edward estaba en el último piso, cuando llegamos a la puerta no la abrió se puso delante y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien? - asentí - Bella - Me rendí no había caso me conocía muy bien.

-No estoy bien, estoy perpleja, no se que hacer.

-Será mejor que yo duerma en otro cuarto, no quiero incomodarte.

-No vas a ningún otro cuarto, vas a dormir en en el tuyo, vale - asintió - Te amo - le acaricié la mejilla y me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios -Quieron tener mi noche de bodas, olvidarme de Tanya y de lo malo que ha pasado hoy - murmuré sobre sus labios. Edward abrió la puerta y cuando entramos yo la cerré, y entre besos caminamos hacia la cama.

**Comencé** a desabrochar los botones de su camisa hasta que logré quitarsela completamente. Arqueé la espalda para que Edward pudiera bajar la cremallera del vestido que me quitó de inmediato junto a los zapatos.

Nos besamos fervientemente hasta que neccesitamos respirar, nos separamos solo unos centímetros y nos miramos a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban osuros, reflejando el deseo y el amor que sentía hacia mi. Nos giré de modo que fuera yo la que estubiera ahora encima de él y comencé a besarlo, bajé mi boca por su mandíbula y cuello, el que besé, chupé y lamí incansablemente. Fuí al lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordí probocándo que un escalofrio recorriera por su cuerpo.

-Bella... - gimió.

Le sonreí y continué con os besos bajando de nuevo por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho que besé. Lamí sus pezones y los mordí mientras oía sus gemidos y jadeos. Bajé por su pecho lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo hasta su ombligo, desabroché su cinturón y sin demorarme le bajé el pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos haciendo que su miembro saltase dolante de mi. Sonreí y miré a Edward, su rostro reflejaba el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Cogí su miembro entre mis manos y lo masajeé de arriba a abajo suavemente al principio pero después fui más rápido. Lo metí en mi boca todo lo que pude y comenzé a acariciarlo con mi lengua mientras mi mano seguia con su trabajo. Con mi otra mano acaricié sus huevos haciendo que los gemidos y jadeos de Edward aumentaran.

-¡Dios, Bella! - colocó sus manos en mi cabello marcando el ritmo que quería. Mordí, chupé, lamí y acaricié su pene mientras Edward se acercaba más y más a su liberación. - ¡Si!...Sigue...Oh, Bella...Sigue - moví mi mano más rápido sabiendo que estaba a punto de llegar, sentía su miembro palpitando en mi interior - Estoy cerca... - susurró - Me voy a...voy a...¡Bella!

Sentí como sus líquidos pasaban por mi garganta, me lo tragué todo no queriendo que nada se escapase. Cuando término se dejó caer en la cama agotado, intentando normalizar su respiración. Yo limpié su polla hasta dejarla totalmente limpia y subí de nuevo por su pecho para besarle en los labios.

Me sonrió con picardía y nos dió la vuelta quedado él de nuevo encima de mi. Me besó apasionadamente y mordió mi labio inferior, bajó por mi cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo cuando de repente sentí como lo mordió fuertemente.

-¡Edward! - le grité.

-¿Qué? Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que esta noche has sido mia. - me dijo y continuó besando mi cuello. Me quitó el sujetador y lamió mis pechos haciendome gemir de placer, se metió uno de mis pezones en la boca y comenzó a acariciarlo. No se cuanto tiempo estubimos así, solo se que no quería que parara nunca, sus besos solo medaban placer y satisfacción. Llevé mis manos a su cabello para mantenero allí mientras gemía su nombre una y otra vez.

Gemí de disgusto cuando paró pero volví a gemir cuando descendió hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, abrió mis piernas mientras quitaba mi última prenda. Dió besos en el interior de mis muslos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi centro. Supe que había llegado cuando sentí su lengua en mi clítoris y sus labios succionando.

-¡Oh! - gemí fuertemente, tan fuerte que estaba segura de que los demás se había enterado de lo que estabamos haciendo.

Edward continuó lamiendo y chupando mi clítoris haciendo que cada vez me mojara más. Grité cuando sentí dos de sus dedos adentrándose en mi interior a la vez que llevaba mis manos a su cabello apretándolo contra mi y enredaba mis piernas alrededor de su cabeza. Por un momento temí que se ahogara pero cuando sentí que metía un tercer dedo me convencí de que estaba perfectamente. Bombeaba cada vez más rápido, al ritmo de sus lamidas en mi clítoris.

Sentí como el calor de mi vientre aumentaba y explotaba, también sentí como Edward bebía mis jugos y lamía mi coño dándome más y más placer, y alargando mi orgasmo.

-¡Oh, Edward! ¡Oh, Edward!... Porfavor... - supliqué - ¡No pares! - terminé gritándole, mi espalda se arqueó y apreté aún más mi piernas a su alrededor y mis manos en su cabello, acercándolo más a mi y sintiendo como sus dientes mordisqueaban mi clítoris provocándo que otro orgasmo más poderoso me arrasara. Grité su nombre hasta que sentí la garganta rasposa de gritar. Sentí como Edward lamía mi entrada, tragándose mi líquidos y como después su lengua rodeaba mi clítoris.

Caí rendida en la cama relajando mi agarré y respirando rápidamente. Edward repartió besos por mi cuerpo mientras hacía su camino de ascenso. Me besó fuertemente en los labios mientras agarraba mi cintura y se colocaba en medio de mis piernas, nuestras lenguas luchaban, exploraban y jugaban. Edward acarió mis muslo hasta llegar a mi rodilla y elevó piernas hasta colocar la palma de mi pié sobre el colchón e hizo lo mismo con la otra. Volvió a colocar las manos en mi cintura y solo entonces dejó de besarme para mirarme a los ojos.

-Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? - me dijo serio, le miré fijamente y le sonreí mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara y le acariciaba el pelo.

-Por supuesto, igual quye yo te amo a ti. Siempre, nunca lo olvides - le dije con todo el amor que unas simples palabras pueden expresar. Asintió y estubimos besándonos unos minutos hasta que el beso se tornó cada vez más apasionado, entonces Edward me penetró sin previó aviso haciendonos gemir a ambos.

Le arañé levemente la espalda mientras Edward se movia lentamente, entrando...saliendo...volviendo a entrar. Edward repartió besos por mi cuello mientras yo le abrazaba fuertemente, Edward volvió a colocar su mano en mi rodilla derecha obligándola a que rodeara su cintura profundizando más la penetración. Sus estocadas eran lentas pero fuertes y profundas.

-Edward...ves más rápido - le pedí cuando sentí que necesitaba más de él, más placer.

Me hizo caso, aumentó sus embestidas mientras cogia mi piernas izquierda y la colocaba en su hombro. Grité por su rápido movimiento y por el placer que sentí. Edward se apoyó más en mi, provocando que mi pierna se acercara más a mi pecho y que hubiese otro ángulo de penetración. Entonces sentí como la punta del pene de Edward tocaba un punto en mi interior que hizo que mi placer aumentara por diez.

-¡Ahí! - exclamé como una posesa - ¡Allí, junto ahí, Edward! - le dije apretando la pierna que estaba en su cintura.

-¿Qué? - preguntó con dificultat mientra quitaba la cabeza de mi cuello y me miraba a los ojos.

-Estoy casi...segura..._más rápido_ - le dije que cuando ralantizo el ritmo - Estoy casi segura de que...has... encontrado mi punto G. - le dije, me miró sonriente y me beso.

-Eso es genial, pero cariño - me dijo mirándome picaramente - no es la primera vez. - Rodé los ojos por lo engreido que podía llegar a ser y los volví a rodar cuando aumentó sus entocadas a una velocidad casi inhumana. Gemimos y jadeamos fuertemente debido al extasis que ambos estábamos sintiendo y entonces sentí como llegaba a mi orgasmo y grité. Edward seguía empujando haciéndome llegar a otro orgasmo y entonces volvió a tocar ese punto y explotó, sentí como su semen tocaba mi punto G llebándome a otro orgasmo en menos de dos minutos.

-¡Madre mia, Dioooos! - grité durante el orgasmo - Edward...eres el mejor - le dije cuando él seguía empujando, intentando alargar nuestro orgasmo.

-Lo se - me dijo mientras yo le ecariciaba el pelo y él se sostenía de las manos que había apoyado en el colchon para poder ir más rapido momentos antes. Cuando el orgasmo terminó Edward se desplomó encima de mi y yo bajé la pierna de su hombro. Respirábamos entrecordadamente debido al esfuerzo.

Edward continuaba dentro de mi, lo sentia relajado. Su cabeza estaba enterrada en mi cuello, evé mis manos a su cabello y los acaricié tranquilamente. Después de unos minutos Edward cambió de posición pero sin salir de mi, dejándome a mi encima de él.

-Te amo, nunca lo dudes - susurré contra su pecho sintiendo como mis ojos escocian por la lágrimas no derramadas.

-Yo también te amo. Ya verás que todo esto se solucionará - murmuró besando mis cabellos.

No pude evitar el sollozó que salió de mi pecho, Edward me abrazó fuertemente y besó repetidas veces mi frente, después levantó mi rostros y me besó por todas partes para terminar juntando nuestras frentes.

-Lo siento, se que lo que está pasando te duele pero no voy ha permitir que nos separa. - le miré asustada y el entendió mi pregunta antes de que pudiese pronunciarla - Me haré cargo de Vanessa tranquila, no la dejaré de lado pero tu y yo seguiremos juntos.

Me miró profundamente a los ojos trasmitiéndome todos sus sentimientos y después me beso y me demostró nuevamente cuanto me amaba.

Después de hacer el amor por segunda vez nos dormimos. A la mañana siguiente me desperté sobre las 5 de la madrugada. Me desice de sus brazos y cogí la ropa que habia sacado la noche anterior. Antes de bañarme, me puse la camisa de Edward y bajé mis maletas a mi auto. Cuando subí me metí a bañar, no tardé mucho. Al salir no me maquille, me hice una coleta y me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camisa de mangas largos y cuello alto azul marino. Ya estaba lista.

Me dirigí al cuarto donde Edward estaba durmiendo, me puse la chaqueta y después cogí el bolso. Me senté en una de las sillas y me dispuse a escribile una carta a Edward. La puse en un sobre y también puse mi reclinario. Edward tenia uno igual, nuestros padres se había puesto deacuerdo para hacernos el mismo regalo en mi último cumpleaños. Y aunque no fuera el cumpleaños de Edward pensaron que sería bonito que tuvieramos algo igual. Mi reclinario contenia una fotografia mia y de Edward, al igual que el suyo. Desperté de mi ensoñación y terminé de poner para quien iba dirigida la carta:

"Para el amor de mi vida, Edward.

De parte de tu amor, Bella"

Me acerqué a la cama y lo observé unos minutos, lo iba a estrañar mucho. Me permití darle un último beso y después me fuí. Llegué al aeropuerto, con el tiempo justo para comprar una taza de café. A las ocho menos diez, llamaron por el altavoz avisando que los pasajeros con destino a Los Ángeles nos dirigieéramos a las puertas de embarque. Subí al avión y me toco el asiento 36 C. Cuando llegué me sorprendí por la persona que estaría a mi lado durante el vuelo, la conocia, vino a mi boda.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué tal estas? - me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, gracias - dije intentando disimular como me sentia en realidad.

-¿Y Edward? ¿Esta aquí contigo? - dijo girandose para ver si lo veia y entonces no pude soportarlo más y lloré, lloré como nunca y le conté lo que pasó, todo lo que pasó durante y después de la fiesta. El resto del viaje fué tranquilo pero doloroso. Miré por la ventana, ya había amanecido y se veía el sol salir. Me acorde de cuando Edward y yo nos sentábamos a ver los amaneceres y atardeceres en la playa, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Le echaba tanto de menos.

Y ahora, ¿qué haría sin Edward?

**¿Qué os a parecido?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ls que ya hayan leido la historia antes se habrán dado cuenta de que he puesto el lemmon completo, espero que os haya gustado. Decirme que os ha parecido el lemmon, siento como si lo hubiera hecho demasiado largo, jejeje.**

**Bueno, espero vuestros reviews con espectación. Quiero saber que pensais de como va la historia y si os gusta el cambio (a ls lestora/es antiguos). **

**Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos, **

**Say¡**


	4. Sobreviviendo

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**BPOV**

_**"Sobreviviendo"**_

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde el día de mi boda. Gracias a que me encontré a Ángela en el avión, había consegido un trabajo como decoradora de casas de empresarios, ricos, millonarios, etc...Y Ángela era abogada. Entre las dos habíamos comprado una casa. Era grande; de dos pisos, varias habitaciones y un jardín. Era muy bonita y espaciosa. Nos mudamos hace un mes.

En el avión le conte a Ángela lo que pasó con Edward y Tanya y le hice prometer que no haria o diria nada. Y para mi tranquilidad, ella no tocaba el tema en ningún momento.

La primera semana me la pasé encerrada, pero a la segunda me di cuenta de que de nada me servía, que debía seguir con mi vida, aunque mi vida se quedó con Edward en Forks.

El sonido de la puerta de mi despacho abrirse, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Bella, menos mal que estas aquí aún - murmuró mi secretaria, Greace.

-¿Qué ocurre Greace?

-Es su amiga, la Srta Ángela. Está aqui para que vayan a recoger los análisis. - bufé.

Ángela aseguraba que estaba embarazada por los mareos, vomitos y desmayos que había tenido. Le había intentado convencer de que era un virus, aunque mas que intentar convencerla a ella intentaba convencerme a mi misma, me daba pánico la posibilidad de un embarazo.

-Deacuerdo, ahora voy - me levanté de mi asiento y cogí mi chaqueta y mi bolso, y me dirigí al aparcamiento, donde sabía que me esperaba Ángela en su coche.

-Hola, Angie - la saludé mientras subía al coche.

-Hola, ¿lista para otra confirmación? - preguntó mientras arrancaba.

-Ángela, no estoy embarazada. - dije ya harta y me abrochaba el cinturón.

-Tenemos cita con la doctora Victoria en veinte minutos. Nos va a dar los analisis personalmente, parecia contenta.

-Ya te eh dicho que no...

-Te equivocas. . me interrumpió, la mirá intentándo asesinarla con la mirada, ella solo sonrió y me sacó la lengua para volver la vista al frente.

Quince minutos después llegamos al hospital. Nos dirigimos al mostrador, donde había una enfermera.

-Buenos días, tenemos cita para la una con la doctora Victoria - informó Ángela.

-Sus nombres,porfavor.

-Ángela Weber e Isabella Swan - respondió

-Bien la doctora las espera. Al final del pasillo, la última puerta a la derecha.

-Gracias - dijimos Ángela y yo a la vez, la enfermer solo asintió y continuó con su trabajo. Fuimos a la puerta del despacho y tocamos.

-Adelante - dijo una voz en el interios, abrí la puerta y entré con Ángea detrás de mi.

-Hola Victoria - saludé nerviosa, no queria saber los resultados.

-Oh Bella, Ángela que bueno que esteis aquí. Ya tengo los resultados de los analisis - nos indicó con la mano que nos sentáramos. Ya sentadas sacó un sobre del cajón de su escritorio.

-¿Cuál es el resultado Victoria? - pregunté rezando que fuera negativo. ¿Qué haría si estaba embarazada?

-Miralo tu misma - me entregó el sobre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _Eso es malo_, pensé.

Por un momento sopesé la opción de no abrir el sobre pero si estaba embarazada eso no cambiaria nada. Abrí el sobre y lo leí detenidamente viendo el resultado.

POSITIVO.

_Estaba embarazada..._

_Un hijo de Edward..._

-Enorabuena Bella, estas de dos meses y medio aproximadamente - la voz de Victoria sonaba lejana y la imagen se veía borrosa.

-Bella. ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Ángela

-No, creeo que me eh mareado. - susurré llevándome una mano a la frente, donde podía notar el sudor frio.

-Victoria lleva varios días así, ¿puedes darle algo?

-Si, por supuesto. Vuelvo enseguida - se levantó y salió del despacho, momentos después regresó con unas pastillas - Esto bajará los síntomas del embarazo, pero no te garantizo que disminuya los vomitos ya que su metabolismo esta cambiando.

-Gracias - murmuró Ángela guardando las pastillas en mi bolso.

-Bella, deberias avisar el padre del niño.

-No. Gracias Victoria, tengo que irme. - me levánté torpe y precipitadamente mientras oia las palabras de Victoria detrás de mi.

-De nada Bella y cuidate, adios. Hasta luego Ángela - abrí la puerta de despacho rápidamente. Necesitaba salir de allí, tenia la sensación de estar ahogándome.

-Adios Victoria - escuche que decia Ángela detras de mi para después seguirme. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al auto ni de que estaba llorando. El camino a casa fué silencioso, llegamos y me dirigí al salón aún llorando. ¿Porque justo cuando me había separado del amor de mi vida me quedaba embarazada? Lo que no quería para Vanessa, le estaba ocurriendo a mi bebé, estaba lejos de su padre. Perono le podía decir nada a Edward.

-Bella, - dijo Ángela después de unos minutos - tienes que avisar a Edward.

-No.

-El tiene derechos...

-Los tiene con su hija Vanessa - interrumpí - Este es solo mi bebé.

-¡Bella! Si Edward se llega a enterar de que le has ocultado a su hijo, te lo podrá quitar, ¿no lo entiendes?

-Pue-puede hacer e-eso - murmuré con voz entrecortada mientras la miraba.

-Si. Y no la volveras a ver nunca, tu sabes que Edward es muy rencoroso con las cosas importantes y podría poner una orden de alejamiento.

-Pero es que no puedo. No quiero que Tanya le haga algo a mi bebé, no puedo dejar que le hago algo, no puedo. - le dije pasando la manos por mis cabellos repetidas veces.

-Ni tu, ni Edward lo permitireis. - me dijo sentándose a mi lado y cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas - La protegereis.

-No pienso correr el riesgo - murmuré levantándome.

-Bella...

-¡No! - grité - No se lo diré. - sentencié caminándo de un lado a otro.

-Bella, quieres que te recuerde quien el la abogada de los Cullen YO. ¿Quieres que luche contra ti en un juicio? ¡¿Dime? - gritó perdiendo los nervios y levantándose - ¿Se te olvidó eso?

-No - pasé mis manos por mi rostro, desesperada.

-Como su abogada no puedo ocultarles cosas como esta, Bella. Si no se lo dices tu, lo tendré que hacer yo. Lo siento.

-No por favor. Tu sabes porque no puedo, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, no puedes hacerme esto.

-Lo siento de verdad, Bella. Pero la ley es la ley y os quiero mucho a ti y a Edward como para permitir esto. Espero que tomes la decisión correcta - Ángela se fue dejándome sola en el salón y las dudas me asaltaron.

_¿Podría decirselo, arriesgar a mi bebé? _

Igual que las respuestas...

_No, no podía._

-No. No lo haré - cogí mi bolso y salí a que me diera el aire. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era sobrevivir por mi, por mi bebé.

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Estamos aquí con este nuevo capítulo que no ha cambiado más que por algunas expresiones. Pero algo es algo no, jajaja.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi y que me gejeis vuestra opinión que es como la gasolina de mis dedos para subir capitulos mucho más rápido. **

**¡No vemos!**

**Say¡**


	5. Recuerdos 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

* * *

**EPOV**

_**"Recuerdos"**_

Me levanté al amanecer y fui al balcón del primer piso. Hoy se cumplian; 14 años, 7 meses, 3 semanas, 14 horas, 44 minutos y 53 segundos desde que Balla se fué dejándome solo una estúpida e inservible carta.

Todo este tiempo e intentado creer que se fué por mi hija, por como ella dijo " _para que Vanessa ocupe su lugar_", pero ahora me doy cuenta de que se fue porque ella no podría soportar esto, no podría soportar ver a Vanessa y a Tanya que nos causó tanto daño. También he llegado a pensar que no me amaba lo suficiente, pero esa idea me la quito de la cabeza Alice recordandome todo lo que pasamos para llegar a nuestra boda.

Recuerdo perfectamente que paso esa mañana al despertar...

_**"Flasback"**_

_Los rayos del sol me despertaron, giré sobre la cama esperando poder encontrarme con su cálido cuerpo pero solo encontré vacio. Abrí los ojos estrañado y pasé la mirada por toda la habitación y no la encontré. _

_Sentía como que algo no iba bien, tenía una gran opresión en el pecho pero lo dejé pasar y me levanté para darme una ducha. Seguramente estaría ayudando a Esme a preparar el desayuno._

_Dejé que el agua relajara mis músculos y terminara de despertarme, cuando salí me vestí con unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga a rayas horizontales grises y blancas ajustada, y unas simples deportivas._

_Bajé a la cocina esperando poder besar a mi esposa y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero al llegar solo vi a mi mamá y a mi hermana, Alice._

_-Buenos días - saludé entrando en la cocina._

_-buebos días - me contestaron._

_-¿Dónde está Bella? - las dos me miraron muy confundidas._

_-Pues supongo que contigo. Os estabamos esperando para solucionar de una vez todo respecto a Tanya y su hija. - contestó Alice con tono molesto._

_-Tambien es mi hija._

_-Mientras no se aclaré todo, yo no soy nada de esa niña. Además nos debes explicaciones porque como me entere de que engañastes a Bella..._

_-Alice - le dijo reprobatoriamente mi madre, cuando Alice hizo un gesto con las manos haciendo la forma de las tijeras mientras dejaba un plato en la mesa._

_-Tranquila mamá, no las utilizará - contesté yo._

_-Bueno ves a buscar a Bella - dijo mi madre terminando de poner la mesa._

_-Si, tal vez esté en el jardín o en alguna parte de la casa._

_-Estaremos en el salón si no llegais a desayunar._

_Salí de la cocina y me fui a buscar a Bella, la busqué en el salón, el despacho, las habitaciones, el comedor, el ático, el sótano... Hasta que recordé un lugar donde le gustaba estar a solas para pensar. Salí al jardín y me dirigí al árbol más grande, alejado y escondido de la casa. Allí, arriba del arbol, había una inprovisada casita que construímos los dos. Al subir no vi a Bella y empecé a preocuparme, el único lugar donde no la había buscado era en su cuarto. Regresé a la casa, allí en la sala estaban todos._

_-¿Qué pasa hijo?¿Dónde está Bella? - me preguntó Carlisle_

_-No lo sé, no la encuentro por ninguna parte - dicho esto me dirigí escaleras arriba y entré a su cuarto. _

_Había ropa tirada por el suelo, cosmeticos, joyas...El gran armario estaba abierto de par en par y faltaba la mayoria de su ropa y zapatos. Ella no podía haberse marchado, ¡ella no podía! A pesar de que sabía que no estaba la busqué por toda la habitación, después bajé al salón de nuevo._

_-Edward, ¿donde esta Bella? - preguntó Rosalie intentando contener las lágrimas._

_-Se fue - dije de manera casi inaudible - Bella se fue. - todos se miraron entre si._

_-¡Lo sabía! - gritó Alice - Sabía que iba a cometer una locura Jasper. Debiste haberme dejado poner la alarma y cerrar las puertas con seguro. Te dije que iba a hacer algo, te lo dije - gritó Alice con lágrimas ya rodando por sus mejillas._

_Cogí el telefono y empecé a marcar todos los telefonos que sabía; la policia, los hospitales, sus amigos, sus padres... y nada estubimos toda la tarde y no supimos nada de ella. Alice subió a revisar mi cuarto para ver si había una pista. Estaba por marcar al aeropuerto para ver si sabían algo, cuando entró Alice con un papel en sus manos y la mirada perdida._

_-Edward - murmuró, acorté la distancia que me separaba de ella en unos segundos. Cogí el papel que descansaba en su mano y lo leí, era una carta de Bella:_

_"Querido Edward:_

_Me voy, cuando despiertes y veas esto ya estaré lejos. No me busques, no me encontraras y si asi fuera, no volveria a tu lado, no podría. Vanessa es hija tuya y de Tanya, algo que os unira para siempre. Yo no quiero separarte de tu hija, te quiero mucho pero tienes que darle una famila a Vanessa y conmigo de por medio no podá ser. _

_Vanessa no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus padres, tiene derecho a ser feliz. Se que esto te va a doler, pero te aseguro que no mas de lo que me duele a mi. No sabes cuanto lo siento pero quiero que seas feliz, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi juro que no habrá ningún otro hombre en mi vida porque se que nunca dejaré de amarte._

_Dile a Alice y Rosalie que siempre serán mis mejores amigas y que las quiero mucho, a Jasper que siga siendo el hombre que es y que cuide de mi duende _(mancha de lagrima)_, a Emmet que lo quiero con el alma que siga siendo el gracioso de siempre y cuide a Rosalie, a Carlisle que siempre a sido como un padre para mi y a Esme que a sido como mi segunda madre que la quiero muchisimo que cuide muy bien de Vanessa. Y porfavor dile a todos que no me odien por ser una covarde, que lo siento. Y por último despídeme de mis padre y diles que...que esto es una despedida definitiva. Diles a todos que los quiero con el ama._

_Te quiero, mi amor."_

_-No- susurreé mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo - no, Bella, no - las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos - Porque - susurré de nuevo, Alice me abrazó y lloró conmigo. Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme y Jasper nos miraban asustados y Tanya nos miraba indiferente, pero con un estraño brillo en sus ojos._

_-Que pasa - preguntó Esme con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo no podía hablar._

_-Bella se fue, huyo, ella y su maldita bondad que siguieron el maldito consejo de Tanya y se aparto para que Vanessa tuviera una familia sin importarle siquiera su felicidad. - terminó Alice llorando y abranzándome. Rosalie abrazó a Esme que estaba llorando, Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper estaban con un semblante serio._

_Si ella creia que con una estupida carta y una promesa que no sabía si cumpliria, iba a aliviar el dolor que sentia estava muy equivocada._

_EL dolor nunca desapareció._

_**FinFlasback"**_

Desde ese momento me desviví intentando encontrarla. En las primeras semanas apenas estaba en casa, me encontraba en la oficina contratando a investigadores privados, siguiendo los progresos, intentándo encontrarla. No quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie hasta que un día mi madre se impuso a pesar de que le grité que me dejara en paz. Se me quedó mirando y me dijo:

_" -Tal vez Bella necesite tiempo, no entiendo porque tomó esa decisión, lo que si se es que te ama y no podrá vivir sin ti si no tiene algo a lo que aferrase, y no lo tiene asi que volverá...algún día. Mientras tanto, tienes que sobrevivir por tu hija, por mi... por Bella. - suspiró y me apretó ligeramente el hombro. No te voy a mentir, no se lo que sientes pero si se lo que siento yo y me estoy muriendo al verrte tan destrozado. No te digo que la olvides, ni que lo superes, solo levántate y sigue adelante. Pero hazlo sobre todo por ti"_

Desde ese día mi única razón para levantarme por las mañanas era mi hija y la esperanza de encontrar y volver a ver a Bella, una esperanza que con los años se había ido apagando...poco a poco. No había conseguido encontrarla, pero tambien me había preguntado si realmente queria encontrarla, tal vez no estaba preparado para afrontar lo que ocurriria si la encontraba. Tal vez por eso no la había encontrado todavía, porque realmente no queria encontrarla...aún.

-¿Papá? - me llamó Vanessa sacándome de mis pensamientos - Te tengo una noticia.

-Buenos días Vane, - la llamávamos Vane en vez de Vanessa, a ella no le gustaba su nombre completo, en eso me recordaba mucho a Bella. - ¿Cuál es la noticia?

-Te acuerdas la casa que contruisteis hace unos 14 años pero que no utilizaisteis, ¿no? Pues la va a decorar la mejor agencia de decoración de Washington, que se encuentra en los Ángeles.

-¿Y vamos a tener que ir hasta allí?

-No, van a ver si su mejor decorador puede venir. Tiene una forma de trabajar muy peculiar, elige entre sus gustos y los presenta para darlos a elegir y si no te gusta ninguno pues te enseña otros que no son los suyos.

-Eso esta bien pero porque no le pides a Alice que te ayude con la decoración - le dije como si fuera la solución más fácil.

-Papá, la tia Alice esta _demasiado _ocupada con _todas _ las tiendas que tiene en Washington y yo no quiero molestarla, ademas de que esto tardará un poco, uno o dos años ya que la casa es muy grande y hay que decorarla por dentro y por fuera.

-Bueno pues vale, por mi todo bien, eres tu la que quiere decorar esa casa preciosa - me acerqué y deposité un suave beso en su frente - Me voy a bañar.

-Deacuerdo, no te olvides que hoy vamos a ir a ver el regalo de Tia- me dijo.

Levanté la mano en gesto de deacuerdo y continué mi camino. Necesitaba un baño para relajar mis músculos tensos por los recuerdos.

* * *

**Hola¡ He vuelto de nuevo, antes de que me mateis o algo por el estilo quiero que sepais que no he subido el capitulo antes por que el ordenador donde los tenia estaba reparando. Como ya sabeis esto es una revisión, bastante profund hay que decir, pero revisión al fin y al cabo.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y espero ansiosa vuestras oponiones que es lo único que pido, de todas formas tambien agradezco a todos los lectores incluidos a los que no dejan reviews porque el hecho de que lean la historia ya es algo importante. Gracias por los favoritos y alertas.**

**Os quiero. ¡Buenas noches!**

**Say¡**


	6. Recuerdos 2

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

**ATENCIÓN: Queria pedir una discupa porque hay una cosa que no había corregido del capítulo anterior (pero que ahora ya esta corregido). Se trata de los famosos 13 años, lo he cambiado, ahora son 14 años, 7 meses, ect...ect... Perdonar el error, ahora continuar. Nos vemos abajo.**

**La historia esta registrada**

* * *

_**"Recuerdos 2"**_

**BPOV**

_**6 meses después de la boda **_

Estaba tumbada en la cama en reposo, ya teníacasi 8 meses de embarazo. Los últimos dos meses de embarazo tenía que permanecer en cama gracias a que tube un accidente y casi pierdo mi vida y la de mi hija.

Me desmaye y caí por las escaleras de mi casa, cuando tenía unos 6 meses de embarazo. Estube un més en el hospital y después el doctor me obligó a permanecer en cama, claro yo protesté pero el doctor me dijo que si no descansaba podría tener un desplante de placenta y peligrar mi vida y la del la bebé.

Ángela se había ido a por mi helado de mora y cacahute con pepitas de avellana. Cada vez tenía los antojos más raros, me acuerdo que una vez Ángela tubo que despertar a Ben para que fuera a comprar y asi prepararme un bocadillo de crema de cacao con virutas de galleta, mantequilla y salmón aumado. Ángela me estubo mirando raro una semana.

Ahora mismo lo único que yo estaba haciendo era ver la televisión y atiborrarme a chucherias, la puerta se abrió y entró Ángela.

-Toma, Bella. Tu helado de mora y cacahute - dijo tendiendome un bote rosa y blanco extra-grande.

-Gracias - chillé emocionada arrebatándole el bote y comenzando a comérmelo.

-Dios Bella, cada vez tus gustos son más raros. Si cuando me quede embarazada voy a estar asi, no pienso tener hijos.

-Pues al paso que vais los tendreis y pronto. - contesté riendome.

-¿A que te refieres? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y mirándome.

-No pudeis hacer menos ruido, por favor cada vez gritais más - exclamé, Ángela apartó la mirada y se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Vale ya, ya - gritó sonriendo. Solté una carcajada, y ella avergonzada salió del la habitación.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, aún faltaban 4 semanas para que naciera mi bebé. Me ingresarian 2 semanas antes por si había complicaciones, por lo del accidente.

Esa noche me era imposible dormir, me sentía demasiado incomoda, me dolia la espalda y el bebé se movía continuamente. LLegó un momento que perdí el aire cuando me dió un repentino golpe en las costillas.

Me levanté con la esperanza de que andando un poco y tomando un vaso de agua la bebé se tranquilizara un poco y pudiera dormir. Estaba por llegar a la cocina cuando sentí un líquido caliente recorrer mis piernas.

_Ángela_

Antes de que pudiera llamarla la primera contracción me atravesó fuertemente, obligándome a doblarme sobre mi vientre gemiendo de dolor. Me asusté e hice lo único que podia hacer:

-¡Ángela! - grité, no se escucho nada en el piso de arriba - ¡Ángela! ¡Ben! - grité con todas mis fuerzas. Otra contracción me vino y las lagrimas se me desbordaron. Dolia Ágela no venia - ¡Ángelaaa! - grité de nuevo.

-Bella - gritó Ángela - ¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí, abajo. - dije como pude, cuando llegaron Ángela me abrazó con cuidado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-He roto aguas

-Pero si faltan 4 semanas - exclamó Ben mientras tenía otra contracción.

-Tranquila Bella, tranquila. Respira, expira, respira, expira - murmuró Ángela extrañamente tranquila - ¡BEN! ¡EL COCHE, AHORA! - gritó._ Y yo que pensaba que estaba tranquila_, pensé.

-Á-Ángela la-las bolsas - asintió y subió las escaleras rápidamente y unos segundos después estaba a mi lado con; las bolsas, unos zapatos y dos abrigos.

Me puse los zapatos y el abrigo encima de mi pijama. Ben entró a la casa y me ayudó a salir, estabamos en el umbral de la puerta principal cuando una contracción me hizo caer de rodillas, Ben me cojió en brazos y me metió en el coche y Ángela se sentó conmigo atrás.

-Llama a Jacob - le dije a Ángela, asintió y cogió el teléfono para llamarlo. Jacob era mi mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, en un principio intentó tener una relación conmigo pero cuando le tube más confianza y ya me estaba hartando le conté lo que ocurria y mi embarazo. Desde entonces siempre a estado a mi lado.

-Dice que nos ve en el hospital - apreté los dientes intentando aguantar el dolor.

Cuando llegamos al hopital Jacob se acercó con una silla de ruedas y me llevó a urgencias. Allí había una mujer de entre 60 y 65 años, tenía el cabello totalmente blanco, unas adorables arrugas y unos ojos color verde pantano muy dulces.

-Buenas noches, mire mi amiga esta a punto de dar a luz y necesito que la atiendan - la señora miró por arriba del hombro y asintió cogiendo el teléfono y hablando con álguien. Cuando terminó se acercó y su acuclilló delante de mi tocando mi vientre.

-Aún falta un poco más, un par de horas por lo menos. Tienes que estar tranquila por el bebé, dentro de una hora te pondrán la Epidural. - asentí, me pusieron en una camilla y me llevaron a una habitación. Me senté en el borde de la cama con las piernas colgando y Jacob se puso de pie entre mis piernas, y en cada contracción el me abrazaba fuertemente. Como me gustaría que fuera Edward el que hiciera eso pero él no estaba aquí y si esa era la consecuencia que tenía que sufrir por proteger a mi hija, pues lo sufriria, aunque Ángela dijera que la que sufriria las consecuencias sería mi hija.

Aunque Ángela me había amenazado con contarle a Edward de la existencia de nuestra hija si no lo hacía yo finalmente no lo había hecho. Le dije que se lo diria yo, pero que me diera tiempo.

Como dijo la enfermera una hora después me trajeron la Epidural, después de ponermelo lo único que sentía con cada contracción era un tirón en el vientre bajo. Me dormí pero desperté al poco cuando abrieron la puerta, y por ella entró el doctor para revisarme.

-Ya ha dilatado lo suficiente. Prepararemos todo para el parto, tiene que estar tranquila, ¿deacuerdo? - asentí, me prepararon para el parto y cuando estábamos por salir de la habitación grité:

-Esperar, quiero que Jacob entre - dije mirándolo, el doctor asintió y Jacob se fue a vestir con la ropa correspondiente.

Una vez en el quirófano y con el doctor entre mis piernas, apreté la mano de Jacob fuertemente.

-Deacuerdo, Isabella. Cuando le digamos puje. - Unos momentos después me indicaron que ibamos a empezar - Uno, dos, tres...puje- empujé con todas mis fuerzas y asi durante repetidas veces - Pare, no empuje hasta que le diga.

Estabamos en la llamada zona de fuego, por lo que escuché decir al doctor, sentía escozor ahí abajo. - Uno, dos, tres...puje - empujé con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo un dolor inmenso, pero todo valió la pena cuando oí el sonido más maravilloso del mundo...el llanto de mi bebé.

-Es preciosa - me comentó una enfermera antes de dejarla en mis brazos despues de haberla limpiado. Si era hermosa tenía el cabello cobrizo, fracciones de Edward, labios carnosos y rojos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la piel pálida. No sabia de que color tenía los ojos, ya que era recién nacida y no abriria los ojos hasta mas adelante pero esperaba que tubiera los de Edward.

-Es hermosa - murmuró Jacob

-Muy hermosa - susurré. La cogieron para poder limpiarme y después enviarme a una habitación y a mi hija a la incubadora por precaución.

En la habitación me dormí por mucho tiempo, no se cuanto pero cuando desperté pedí ver a mi hija. La puerta se abrió y por allí entró una enfermera con mi hija y detrás Ángela, Ben y Jacob.

-Es preciosa, se parece tanto a Ed... - comentó Ángela.

-Si es hermosa - comentó Ben intentando aminorar el ambiente.

-Ya se lo eh dicho yo - dijo Jacob. - ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

-Alice Rosalie Cullen. - contesté.

-Hola Allie, bienbenida a la familia - le dijo Jacob acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

-¿Allie? - le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué? Alice Rosalie es muy largo - rodé los ojos mientras Ben y Ángela reian.

Pasaron los meses en los que me sumergí en la aventura de ser madre. Los momentos más importantes fueron cuando dió sus primeros pasos, le salieron los dientes, comenzó a gatear, a andar, y cuando dijo su primera palabra: _papá_

Allie era una niña muy inteligente y cada día que pasaba estaba mas hermosa, no puedo decir que era un angelito porque no era asi, tenía una curiosidad por las cosas impresionante. Tambien nos dimos cuenta que tenía el color de ojos de su padre, unos verdes tan puros que cuando los mirabas eran como un libro abierto.

Cuando comenzó el colegio, sin embargo, no lloró fui yo la que lloró nada mas llegar a la oficina. Mi nena se hacía mayor. Pero era buena estudiante y sacaba unas buenas notas, me sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

_**14 años depués (año 2010)**_

-Buenos días mamá - me saludó Allie entrando a la cocina y bebieéndose su leche.

-Buenos, días cariño. ¿Ya has terminado?

-Casi - me dijo conmiendose una tostada - Mamá

-¿Qué?

-Han sacado un nuevo ordenador, - la miré entrecerrando los ojos y dejé lo que estaba haciendo para escucharla - y he pensado que ya que el mio esta tan estropeado y me iba a comprar otro podría ser ese. - me miró con la cara de cachorrito degollado que ponia cuando quería algo, alcé una ceja y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? - me dió una sonrisa deslumbrante sin quitar los ojitos y me dijo el precio.

-Casi 1500 dolares. ¡Pero vale la pena! - gritó cuando vió que iba a protestar - Y lo voy a cuidar mucho, mucho, mucho. Lo prometo.

-No - le dije y continué recoguiendo la mesa.

-Por favor mamá. Llevo meses sin pedirte nana y estudiando mucho - me chantajeó. _Maldita sea._

-Ya veremos, tema zanjado - la miré fijamente, asintió en silencio pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Suspiré y rodé los ojos - Vamos - le dije cuando terminé.

La llevé al instituto y después me dirigí a mi trabajo. Una vez en mi oficina entró Greace anunciando a Jacob.

-Buenos días, Bells - dijo tomando asiento.

-Buenos días, Jake. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-Por esto - dijo dejando una crpeta encima del escritorio

-¿Y eso es? - le pregunté cogiendo la carpeta.

-Nos ha contactado un cliente de Port Angeles, necesita nuestro mejor decorador para decorar una mansión que tienen en un pueblo cerca de allí. Nos hemos tenido que reunir con los directivos para sopesar la mejor opción e imediatamente han pensado en ti. - se acomodó mejor en la silla quitándome la carpeta de las manos para después sacar unos papeles de esta - Aquí esta todo lo relacionado con el trabajo y como quieren mas o menos que este decorada. ¿Bella?

-Si - le miré a los ojos fijamente, extrañada por su repentina seriedad.

-Sam quiere que seas tú y no va a cambiar de opinión.

-Deacuerdo, no hay ningúun problema ¿o si? - le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-La decoración de la casa es generral, es decir, decoraras dentro, fuerra y alrededores y debido a la gran demanda que estamos teniendo ultimamente la única que te podrá ayudar será Nessie - Nessie era la prometida de Jacob y mi ayudante, eramos buenas amigas y eso que en un principio pensó que queria quitarle a Jake.

-Hablando de Nessie, ¿dónde está?

-Fue a solucionar unos pendientes.

-Referentes a la boda - le pregunté con una sonrisa en los labios, me miró con un deje de tristeza en los ojos y asintió - Jacob, ¿que ocurre? - le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Este trabajo es a largo plazo, Bella. Como ya te he dicho la casa ees enorme y aún con la ayuda de Reneesme no conseguiriais terminarla a tiempo para la fecha de la boda.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunté sabiendo de antemano lo que me iba a decir.

-Hemos decidido retrasar la boda ya que aún no hemos enviado las invitaciones.

-Jacob, ¿cuál es el promedio de tiempo que nos llevará realizar este trabajo? - le pregunté ya molesta.

-Supera los 18 meses - me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Y con ese tiempo de trabajo como esperas que acepte - le pregunté exaltada levantándome de mi silla. - Tengo una hija y resposabilidades sabes.

-Resposabillidades como tu trabajo. - me respondió levantándose él tambien - Lo siento Bella, pero en esta ocasión son ordenes de arriba. Este cliente es demasiado importante por lo que se y no se quieren arriesgar a perderlo. Quieren que seas tú, aún si tienen que recurrir al contrato que firmaste cuando empezaste a trabajar aquí

-Pero...

-Podrían acusarte de imcumplimiento de contrato, Bella - me interrumpió cuando vió que iba a continuar protestando. - Son tus jefes, tiens que aceptar el trabajo que te dan. - suspiró y se acercó a mi - No eres la única que va a sufrir las consecuencias - susurró acariciándome el pelo fruncí el ceño y me aparté de él acercándome a la ventana.

-Tienes que llamar a Nessi - le dije segura.

-¿Para que? - me preguntó extrañado.

-No teneis porque retrasar la boda. Tú ya has pedido el permiso y te ha costado mucho que te den esas dos semanas de vacaciones para tu luna de miel y Nessie ha estado muy emocionada con el hecho de convertirse en tú esposa. - suspiré y sonreí acercándome a él - Ademas, estando allí seré yo su jefa-jefísima, es decir, que podria darle un par de dias de "descanso" porque como tú has dicho la casa es muy grande.

-¿Hablas en serio? - me preguntó calmado pero sin poder esconder el timbre esperanzado de su voz.

-Por supuesto, vosotros dos habeís echo mucho por mi, es tiempo de que os devuelva el favor de alguna manera.

-No digas eso Bells - dijo acercándose y abrazándome - Hemos hecho todo eso porque te queremos y tú nos necesitabas.

-Buenos pues ahora vosotros me necesitais a mi - le dije mirándolo sin separarme de su abrazo.

-Gracias, Bella. No sabes lo que esto significa para mi. - me besó en la frente y volvimos al trabajo. Después de firmar los papeles correspondientes, Jacob se levantó para marcharse.

-Me encargaré de encontrar una escuela para Allie, y de enviarte un coche de la agencia, tambien me encargaré de la casa. No te importa vivir con Nessie, ¿verdad? - le miré enfadada.

-Por supuesto que no, Jake eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

-De todas formas tendreis que esperar para vivir en la casa que os tienen preparada, ya que debeido a las lluvias continuas esta un poco deteriorada un necesita reparaciones. Mientras tanto el cliente, Vanessa se llama, os a ofrecido hospedaje en su casa. - asentí y cuando terminó de hablar se fué a su despacho.

_Vanessa_

Ya habían pasado 14 años pero no había podido olvidar a Edward ni a los Cullen y por supuesto tampoco a Vanessa. Ella era un año mayor que mi hija pero eran practicamente de la mismas edad. Durante todos estos años había llamado a mis padres de vez en cuando, incluso en un par de ocasiones quedamos en Seattle para que conocieran a Allie, pero en los últimos 10 meses no habíamos tenido ningún contacto, aún asi seguia enviándoles presentes en las fechas importantes.

En cuanto a los Cullen, sabía que me habían buscado un detective llegó incluso hasta mi, pero con la ayuda de Jacob pudimos sobornarle y evitar que le dijera a Edward mi residencia. Por supuesto que a veces, cuando miraba a Allie tenia ganas de coger todas nuestras cosas he ir a Forks pero después pensaba en Tanya, Vanessa y en la reacción de Edwward y me acobardaba. Ya había perdido toda esperanza de decirle a Edward de la existencia de Allie. Cada año iba a una ciudad o pueblo diferente de Wasington y una vez allí cada 20 de diciembre les enviaba un regalo a cada una de ellos, incluso a Vanessa. No se si sabían que era yo la que los enviaba pero me conformaba con el hecho de que no los devolvían.

Después de todo había conseguido seguir adelante, todo gracias a Ben, Ángela, Jacob, Reneesme y sobre todo mi hija Alice o Allie.

A la hora del almuerzo fui a recoger a Allie para que comiesemos juntas y contarle lo del contrato. Al principio se opuso fervientemente pero cuando le expliqué los términos los comprendió y se resignó.

-Lo siento, cariño. Pero no he podido hacer nada, sno ordenes de arriba y no te pienso dejar aquí sola. - le dije cuando pagamos la cuenta he ibamos camino al coche.

-Pero la tía Ángela está aquí, me puedo quedar con ella. - me dijo esperanzada, dejé de caminar y me giré para mirarla.

-Allie, no te pienso dejar en Los Angeles durante casi año y medio mientras yo estoy por los alrededores de Port Angeles. Lo siento hija pero no lo haré.

-No puedes pensar en mi un poco - me dijo ya enfadada mientra se abrochaba el cinturón, aguanté su puerta antes de que se cerrase - Yo tengo aquí a mis amigos de toda la vida, a mis compañeros y a mis tios, y tú pretendes que me vaya a no se donde durante mas de un año me cambie de colegio, de casa y de ambiente. Eres una egoista que no ha pensado en mi en ningún momento y...

-¡Basta! - le grité obligándola a callar - Ya te expliqué como esta la cosa. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me despidan? Entonces tendriamos que mudarnos definitivamente porque aquí ya no hay trabajo. LLevo toda mi vida pensando en ti, todo lo que hago es por ti y tú me dices que soy egoista. Si eso es lo que quieres pensar adelante no te lo impediré pero deverías meditar tus palabras. - con eso cerré la puerta fuertemente viendo como Allie se encogía en su asiento. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y la llevé a casa para después volver al trabajo, tenía muchos pendientes antes del viaje.

Antes de la hora de salida entró Reneesme por la puerta de mi despacho con una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a la mesa apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio.

-Pasé a medio dia buscándola, pero no se encontraba. Le llamó media compañía para felicitarla por el trabajo, señorita. Felicidades. - arqueé una ceja mirándola interrogativamente.

-Nessie, se que te mueres por gritar y no se te ocurra agradecerme.

-¡Ah! - chilló y corrió a abrazarme - Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias - me besó repetidamente la mejilla izquierda, reí mientras me la quitaba de encima.

-No ha sido nada, te costará terminar los preparativos pero estoy segura que Ángela te ayudará gustosa, como ella estará aquí podrá encargarse ella personalmente. Aunque si por alguna urgencia tienes que ir solo me lo dices y por supuesto, dependiendo de la situación, te dejaré ir.

-Muchas gracias, te quiero. - me abrazó de nuevo mucho más fuerte que antes - Ah, - exclamó separándose - no olvides que tú eres mi dama de honor junto a Ángela. - rodé los ojos y asentí para después seguir trabajando.

Al salir a las 18:00 me dirigí al centro comercial y comencé a comprar cosas imprescendibles para cualquier viaje y algunas que no. Tambien le compré un regalo a Allie para ver si asi nos reconciliábamos, no queria empezar este viaje con una riña*.

Al llegar a casa noté el olor a bechamel y me dirigí a la cocina. Allie estaba cocinando mientras bailaba la música procedente de los altavoces del Ipod. La observé durante unos minutos con una sonrisa, cada día se hacía más mayor.

-¿Qué cocinas? - le pregunté sobresaltándola mientras dejaba las bolsas de comida en la encimera.

-Ternera con bechamel - me contestó quitando la música, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio mientras ordenaba en contenido de una bolsa, después ella me ayudó con las que quedaban. Al terminar iba a ir a ordenar las otras bolsas cuando Allie me llamó.

-¿Si?

-Mamá, yo quería... - me dijo acercándose dudosa - Quiero decirte que lo siento. Por lo del coche me refiero. Lo que te dije fue injusto porque no eres ninguna egoista. Siempre has pensado en mi en todas las decisiones que has tomado y esta a sido una en la que no has tenido ni voz ni voto, bueno practicamente. Y yo solo he pensado en lo que yo dejaría atrás y no en lo que tú dejarías, y si yo me quedara dejarías muchas más cosas aquí. Así que lo siento. - miró a cualquier lugar menos a mi.

-Cariño...- me acerqué a ella y la abracé contra mi - No tienes que sentir nada, estabas... digamos que estabas en estado de shock, ¿si? Venga, termina la cena y después te enseño todo lo que eh comprado.

Cenamos y después de lavar los pratos y recoger la cocina nos sentamos en mi cama mietras abriamos las bolsas. Le dí las prendas de ropa que le había comprado, no eran muchas porque volveríamos a ir pero era algo.

-Gracias.

-¿Te gustan? - le pregunté cogiendo la bolsa que me interesaba.

-Si

-Pues espero que esto te guste más - le dí la bolsa que tenía en la mano y ella la abrió extrañada . Cuando vió lo que era lo dejó en la cama y vino a abrazarme.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Es una forma de compensarte por este repentino cambio. Menos mal que eres inteligente y estas a principio de curso porque sino estaría muy preocupada por tus estudios.

-Gracias - sonreí al ver que le había gustado el ordenador que le había comprado, el mismo del que me hablaba esta mañana.

_**Dias después...**_

Estabamos en la entrada trasera del aeropuerto para dirigirnos al jet privado de la empresa Bhilige, en la que trabajaba.

_"Por favor señores pasajeros, _

_les rogamos que se abrochen los cinturones _

_en unos instante despegaremos rumbo a _

_Port Angeles"_

Durante el viaje estube viendo imágenes de la casa que decoraría junto a Reneesme, me recordaba a las que Edward y yo mandamos construir para vivir allí cuando nos casáramos. De spués de un rato dejamos los papeles a un lado y yo me acomodé en el asiento para dormir aunque fueran unos minutos.

-Mamá...mamá - me desperté y miré a mi hija - Ponte bien, vamos a aterrizar - y como para apoyar a las palabras de mi hija se oyó por el alta voz.

_"Buenos dias, señores pasajeros._

_Les habla el comandante Henrry Marrys,_

_en unos minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles _

_les rogamos que se abrochen los cinturones_

_y suban los respaldos de las sillas._

_Esperemos volver a verlos pronto_

_y les deseamos buen viaje"_

* * *

***Riña: discursión.**

**Hi¡**

**¿Qué tal estais todos? Espero que bien, como veis con las vacaciones voy mas rápida, jejeje.**

**Las que ya habeis leido la historia os habreis dado cuenta de que ha habido un cambio grande en este capítulo y espero que os haya gustado. No estarioa de mas que me dieseis vuestra opinión respecto a los cambios que estoy haciendo, ¿cómo os gustaba mas, asi o como antes?**

**En cuantos a los nuevos, pues espero que os haya gustado y encantado y me dejeis vuestra opinión, es importante para mi :)) Y a los nuevos mas nuevos...BIENVENIDOS SEAIS, jajajaja.**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**Say¡**


	7. Enfrentandose al destino

**LOS PERSONAJE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

**La historia esta registrada.**

* * *

_**"Enfrentándose al destino"**_

**BPOV**

Después de recoger el equipaje nos dirigimos a la salida principal del aeropuerto y allí había un hombre vestido de negro que sostenía un cartel que decía: _"Isabella Swan"_

-Buenos dias señoritas, mi nombre en Carlo y soy el encargado de llevarlas a su destino. - saludó el chófer cogiendo las maletas.

Emprendimos el camino hacia el coche, al llegar a la salida nos esperaba una limusina negra de cristales tintados. El chofer metió las maletas en el maletero y después se acercó para abrirnos la puerta del coche. Allie, Nessie y yo entramos, nos pusimos los cinturones y segundos después estábamos en movimiento.

El camino era tranquilo y a medida que pasábamos le iba indicando cosas de la ciudad a mi hija y a Nessie, dándome cuenta de los cambios que habían ocurrido con el paso de los años.

-Ese es el cine, - les dije indicándole el edificio - solia ir mucho con Alice, mi mejor amiga. Te acuerdas que te hablé de ella, ¿no? - dije esto último dirigiéndome a Allie

-Como no me voy a acordar, llevo su nombre - rió, sonreí y devolví la mirada a la ventana cuando me fijé en una señal indicativa:

_"Forks a 11 km"_

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me quedé en shock durante unos minutos. Estábamos yendo a Forks, pero...¿Porqué? Cogí el teléfono de la limusina para comunicarme con el chófer.

-Carlo, ¿porque vas hacia Forks?

-Ese es su destino, señorita. ¿No lo sabia?

-No, n-no, no debe de haber un error - le dije.

-No hay ningún error los Cullen me encargaron recogerla en el aeropuerto...

_No hay ningún error..._

_...los Cullen me encargaron recogerla en el aeropuerto..._

_No hay ningún error..._

_...los Cullen me encargaron recogerla en el aeropuerto..._

No, no, no, no...¡NO!

-Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? - me preguntó preocupado.

-¿Cullen? - susurré.

-Si, según tengo entendido usted se encargará de decorar la casa que tienen a unos metros de la principal. - dejé el teléfono torpemente en su lugar y me dejé caer contra el asiento.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre? - me preguntó Nessie, miré a mi hija que se había puesto los auriculares del Ipod y miraba por la ventana. Después me acerqué a Reneesme y le susurré.

-Vamos a Forks.

-¿Y? - me preguntó extrañada.

-Allí viven los Cullen - mi voz tembló - Edward Cullen, el padre de Allie - le aclaré al ver que no lo había entendido aún.

Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y después me dió una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Bella, tal vez Forks no sea grande pero estaremos en todo momento en la casa, trabajando. Intentaremos hacer el trabajo lo mas rápido posible entre las dos. Podemos incluso pedir ayuda y tal vez...

-¡No! - grité susurrando - Eso no va a poder ser... - miré nerviosa hacia Allie.

-¿Porque? - me pregunto contrariada - Bella, hay formas de que él no se entere.

-Se va ha enterar.

-No puedes ser tan pesimista - dijo molesta.

-Los Cullen son "el cliente importantísimo del que Sam no se quiere deshacer" - le dije haciendo comillas en el aire - ¿lo entiendes ahora? Esto va a ser un desastre - le dije pasándome las manos por el pelo - Todo se ha acabado me van a quitar a Allie y la perderé y ella me odiará y...

-Bella - me llamó Reneesme duramente - Allie nunca te odiará. ¿Cuándo ella te preguntó por su padre la última vez que le dijiste?

-Le dije que me tuve que ir porque él tenía otro compromiso del que no se podía deshacer y que por ese motivo no podíamos estar juntos. También le dije que él no sabe de su existencia porque eso podría ser peligroso para ella y que lo sentía pero que nunca la pondría en peligro.

-¿No te preguntó cual era ese peligro? - susurró mirando a Allie, cuidando que no nos oyera.

-Si, pero le dije que eso no era relevante.

-Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido decírselo, Bella - me dijo con tristeza, miré por la ventana viendo el cartel de bienvenida de Forks.

-Tal vez - susurré.

Tenía miedo, no podría decir que Allie no era hija de Edward porque ella era su viva imagen, sus ojos, su pelo, sus facciones, su sonrisa...

Después de casi 15 años estaba segura de que no me perdonarían el haber huido como huí y mucho menos haberles ocultado a Allie. Pero lo único que yo quería era proteger a Allie de Tanya y ahora sería mucho más difícil pero protegería a Allie con mi vida su fuera necesario. Tanya era mucho peor de lo que los Cullen pensaban, ella me había hecho cosas de las que ellos no estaban enterados, cosas que podrían haberme costado la vida.

-Mamá - me llamó Alice.

-¿Si, mi niña?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida - me preguntó preocupada.

-Si, es solo el cansancio del viaje, cariño. Estoy bien - en ese momento me fijé que estábamos entrando por el camino que llevaba a casa de Edward.

-Allie, quiero que me prometas una cosa - le dije, me miró extrañada y curiosa y asintió - Promete que nunca olvidarás que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, para protegerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Promételo - le hurguí viendo que estábamos a segundos de llegar a la casa, Allie miró a Nessie y después a mi y asintió.

-Lo prometo, te lo prometo. - le dí una sonrisa trémula y le agarré la mano fuertemente dejando salir un suspiro.

-Hemos llegado - nos informó el chofer. Bajó y nos abrió la puerta, y entonces ví la magnánima casa de color blanco de los Cullen, seguía igual como la deje, ni siquiera parecía deteriorada.

Bajamos y el chófer se dirigió con las maletas a la entrada de la casa y tocó la puerta.

**EPOV**

-El coche acaba de llegar - saltó Alice, que estaba mirando por la ventana - pero no veo quienes son, el chófer esta bajando las maletas. - dejó caer la cortina de la sala y se sentó de nuevo junto a Jasper - Siento que a esa mujer la conocemos, pero a su hija no.

-No se por que tenemos que hacer todo este recibimiento - se quejó Tanya que estaba sentada a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Desde hace dos años Tanya y yo teníamos una "relación" aunque no era sería. Ella sabía como estaban las cosas,yo no la amaba y le dije claro que si sentía que esto se tenia que acabar se acabaría. Nos acostábamos de vez en cuando pero no compartíamos la habitación, nunca podría estar en términos serios con Tanya. Aun asi intentaba ser delicado ya que no quería que nuestra relación afectara a Vane.

Elisa, la sirvienta que Tanya se empeñó en contratar, abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Carlo, nuestro chófer. Después entró una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos color miel, ojos azules y cuerpo esbelto. A continuación entró una niña de más o menos la edad de Vane.

Era realmente hermosa, tenia el cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, era alta y esbelta con facciones hermosas que me recordaban a alguien pero no sabía a quien. Detrás entró una mujer de cabellos marrones, de 1, 70 y delgada. Todos nos sorprendimos cuando alzó la cabeza, y Tanya se levantó la primera seguida de los demás.

-Bella... - susurré y después intercalé la mirada con la niña y Bella.

_No, no puede ser_

_¿Estas seguro? - _me dijo una voz en mi interior - _Ella estaba enfadada por lo de Tanya, aunque no te lo dijera._

_Si es verdad, pero..._

_Ella o ha hecho, mira el parecido es inmenso. No se como se atreve a venir a esta casa así como así._

Estaba seguro de que no solo yo pensaba eso y lo confirmé cuando, después de irse el chófer, pase la mirada por los rostros de mi familia. Había consternación, dolor, desconcierto, sorpresa, rencor eh incluso odio.

Bella nos debía una explicación y si era lo que estaba pensando no se que iba a hacer.

**BPOV**

Una vez que el chófer se fue me quedé delante de la que una vez creí mi familia, pasé la mirada por todos ellos y vi que Tanya seguía allí como era de suponer y entonces lo vi, al amor de mi vida, estaba allí parado mirándome a mi y a...Allie.

Sabía lo que estaban pensando y no estaba segura de que esto fuera a acabar bien.

**Hola de nuevo, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y como digo siempre: ¡Ha cambiado! Espero que os guste el nuevo rumbo pero como he dicho antes los momentos más importantes seguirán ahí solo que un poco diferentes.**

**Si os a gustado contármelo y si tenéis dudas también decírmelo.**

**PD: Quería ademas dejar un mensaje para karina, me has enviado un review preguntándome si te podía enviar la historia al correo y me has puesto tu e-mail. Lo siento pero en el review tu e-mail no me sale, tal vez sea porque no lo has puesto separado. Vuelvemelo a enviar y tal. Nos vemos.  
**

**Os quiero y os deseo buen día,**

**Say¡**


	8. Demasiadas preguntas, pocas respuestas

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HITORIA ES MIA**

* * *

Quiero publicar este mensaje por que he leído 3 reviews sobre una chica/o llamada/o Guest.

El primero es:

_-Guest 9/12/12 . chapter 1_

_Por favor se buena y actualiza,me tienes de los nervios de puntas._

_-Guest 9/12/12 . chapter 7_

_que tonta esta historia parece novela mexicana lo que falta es que bella quede paralitica y ciega o que tanya le de veneno, no se como en pleno siglo XXI sigan publicando estas cosas con ideas tan machistas y tan retrogradas de las mujeres, que bella no pudo llamar a la policia? o decirle a edward de las amenazas de tanya? que poco creible eso de que se llevo a su hija por 15 años y ahora vuelve de fresca... dedicate a otra cosa cari porque con estas historias no llegaras a ningun lado_

_-Guest 8/17/12 . chapter 7_

_Me encanto el capi espero otro_

Como veis esta persona tiene mas opiniones de la historia que el número de colores del arco iris. Quiero dejarle un mensaje:

Por un lado dices que te encanta mi historia y después la criticas para después otra vez pedirme que actualice. Yo solo digo que para gustos colores, es decir, que cada persona tiene su opinión pero no tienes porque ofenderme. FANFICTION, solo tienes que leer el título para saber que no hace falta que el hecho de que Bella se haya llevado 15 a su hija y ahora vuelvo sea creíble o no porque eso es ficción no tiene porque ser realidad, porque que yo sepa los vampiros de Stephenie M. tampoco son reales. Si no te gusta la historia no la leas, pero a mi me gusta mi historia y eso es suficiente para que siga publicando. Además tampoco me quiero dedicar a la escritura, es mi hobby y no lo quiero hacer un trabajo, y NO PRETENDO LLEGAR A NINGÚN LADO SOLO DISFRUTAR ESCRIBIENDO.

Eso ha sido todo ahora el capítulo, perdón por la tardanza, ya sabéis el comienzo de clases es un lío, jejeje.

* * *

_**"Demasiadas preguntas, pocas respuestas"**_

**BPOV**

Todos estaban tensos y en silencio, la única que parecía estar normal era una muchacha de cabello cobrizo, estatura media, ojos azules, piel pálida, y cuerpo menudo pero definido, ella fue la primera en acercarse a saludarnos.

-Hola, yo soy Vanessa Cullen. Tú debes de ser la famosa decoradora - rió, saludó a Allie y a Reneesme.

-Mucho gusto - contesté lentamente mirando a Nessie con miedo. -Ella es Reneesme Coper, mi asistente.

-Un gusto. Papá - llamó a Edward el se acercó cautelosamente sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente - ella es Isabella, la decoradora, su asistente y ella es...

-Soy su hija, Alice Rosalie Swan - no me atreví a mirar las caras de la familia cuando Allie dijo su nombre y que era mi hija.

-Un gusto, lo siento pero tengo que hacer una llamada - dijo Edward desapareciendo después de la sala apresuradamente. Tanya se acercó y me miró con ojos fríos como el hielo pero con una sonrisa calculadora.

-Vane cariño, ¿no me vas a presentar? - dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, Vanessa sonrió.

-Ella es mi madre, Tanya Denaly. - se giró y señaló a la familia uno a uno - Mis tías Rosalie y Alice, - rió - mira que coincidencia te llamas como ellas, - le dijo a Allie - mis tíos Emmet y Jasper, y mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle. Puedo acompañar a Allie a su cuarto mientras hablas de todo lo necesarios con mi familia, tengo que estudiar, de todas formas tenemos tiempo mañana. Nos vemos en la cena. - se despidió y cogió a Allie de la mano que me miró como pidiéndome permiso, asentí queriendo que se fuera cuanto antes - Mamá, ¿me acompañas?

Se fueron del salón dejándonos a solas a Nessie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y yo. Me miraron por unos minutos, con diferentes expresiones en el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - me preguntó directamente Rosalie, apretando los dientes - ¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de haberte ido así? - No contesté. - Destrozaste a mi hermano completamente...

-Nos destrozaste a todos - susurró Alice, le di una mirada suplicante, me sentía tan impotente.

-Lo siento - dije con un hilo de voz.

-¡¿Qué lo sientes?! ¡¿Qué lo sientes?! ¿Qué sientes, el haberte ido?¿O que al parecer por lo que hemos podido ver tienes una hija que, casualmente se parece mucho a Edward?

-Bella, ¿por qué te fuiste? - insistió Alice, pero Rosalie no me dejo contestar.

-Por que es una mentirosa que decía que amaba a Edward y que nos quería para después irse. Solo piensa en ella. Como cuando se fue, tal vez solo estaba con Edward por dinero y cuando vio a Vanessa pensó que tendría que compartirlo y prefirió irse. ¡Eres una maldita interesada! - me gritó acercándose a mi peligrosamente -Tanya tenia razón solo nos has causado daño - Emmet se acercó mirándome con la misma rabia que Rosalie y cogió a su esposa y la alejó de mi.

-¿Eso es lo que piensaís? Entonces no me conocéis.

-La Bella que conocemos nunca se hubiera huido como lo has hecho. - habló duramente Jasper.

-Estaís siendo injustos - les dijo Nessie con coraje - No sabéis como lo ha pasado Bella estos años, ella sola. Es ella la que se enteró que su marido tenía una hija con su peor enemiga, que la ha hecho daño en tantas ocasiones, por muy enamorada que esté una mujer ninguna podría soportar eso, y...

-Una mujer que sienta amor verdadero podría haber soportado eso y más. - contraatacó Rosalie.

-Vosotras decis eso porque no sois las que lo han vivido - le dije enfadada - Vosotras habéis tenido una relación normal con vuestras parejas, con un amor incondicional sin ningún bache, joder...¡Siempre lo habéis tenido todo! - les grité.

-No estamos hablando de nosotros sino de ti, tú nos has hecho daño- gritó Alice fuera de control, intentó acercarse pero Jasper la agarró fuertemente de la cintura - Sueltame Jasper. - ella ya tenia lágrimas por su mejillas - ¡Y es que encima tiene una hija! - dijo incrédula mirando al techo.

-Tienes una hija - oí la voz de Edward a mi espalda, me tense mas de lo que estaba y me quedé quieta. Sentí como caminó hasta quedar delante de mi - ¿Quién es su padre? Es lo único que quiero saber. - me dio una mirada penetrante, trague en seco y le miré a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te importa? - fue lo único que le pude decir intentando retrasar el momento, sentía que empezaba a hiperventilar, tenía miedo y un cúmulo de sentimientos enorme.

-Me importa por que puede que tenga una hija de la que no se nada y que ahora tiene unos 15 años - explotó acercándose a mi y cogiéndome de los hombros - Dímelo, - dijo entre dientes - es mi hija, ¿si o no?

Me debatí internamente entre decírselo o no y después pensé: _ Que importa que se lo digas o no, es obvio. Además pasaremos una temporada cerca._

-Si - susurré sintiendo nauseas debido al miedo que me atravesaba, me soltó lentamente y se alejó unos pasos de mi.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? No tenias ningún derecho de ocultármelo, y menos por mas de 10 años. - gritó.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-¡Por supuesto que no se nada porque tú no me lo has contado! - Cerré los ojos fuertemente sintiendo como me mareaba.

-Dios, tengo una hija Isabella. ¡Una hija! Y yo no lo sabía hasta hoy, he estado años preocupado por ti, pensando en "y si me hubiera despertado antes ese día, y si te hubiera convencido de quedarte". Pero nunca encontré respuestas, tubé que aferrarme a tu estúpida carta para no creer que me había imaginado todo lo que habíamos vivido. Y tú estabas en quien sabe donde haciendo una nueva vida con mi hija - se señaló andando por toda la habitación.

-¿Que crees? ¿Que durante estos años he estado de fiesta? Yo también he sufrido porque te amaba, y me tuve que ir por tu bien. Pero de eso no sabes nada, no lo entiendes. Estuve sola, en otro lugar, sin trabajo, sin casa, sin nadie y embarazada. Tú tenias a tu familia, a tu hija, casa, dinero, trabajo...TODO. ¡Yo dejé mi vida aquí por ti! ¡Y tú no lo entiendes! - le grité llena de furia.

-¿Por mi? Yo no te pedí que te fueras, tú me dejaste. Tú me abandonaste al día siguiente de nuestra boda. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí, eh?¿Cómo?

-Tuviste una hija con otra mujer. ¡Con tanya! A ninguna novia le hace ilusión que venga tu enemiga el día de tu boda para presentarte a la hija de tu esposo. - mi teléfono móvil sonó y lo cogí con manos temblorosas. - ¿Si?

-_Hola, pequeña. ¿Habeis llegado bien? - _era Jacob.

_-_Si - susurré y miré a Nessie, que me miraba nerviosa.

-_¿Está todo bien?_

-Luego te llamó, ahora no, por favor.

-_Bella, ¿qué pasa? _- se preocupó.

-Todo está mal - dijé con un hilo de voz, consciente de que todos estaban pendientes de mi.

_-Dime que ocurre_

-Jake...

-_No _- me aparté de Edward acercándome a Nessie y bajando más la voz.

-Es él, Jacob. El cliente es él.

-¿_De qué estas hablando? _- dijo confundido y con un tinte desesperado en la voz.

-Cullen - al parecer eso le hizo entender porque maldijo a gritos - Te paso a Nessie, ella te lo explicará todo - Le dí el teléfono a Nessie y suspiré fuertemente, sentía mi corazón acelerado y mi estómago en la garganta. Me giré lentamente y miré a Edward que me veía casi con odio.

_-_Asi que ya tienes a otro hombre - dijo con una sonrisa dolida - Debí imaginarlo, tus promesas no valen nada.

-Tú no tienes...-Oí como Nessie le contaba todo a Jake, pero se oía lejano, como si estuviera bajo el agua. Sentía una presión en la cabeza y el pecho. - Tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, tú...

Sentí como comenzaba a desvanecerme en el suelo, llegué a oír las exclamaciones de los demás y a Nessie gritando mi nombre.

* * *

**¿Os a gustado?**

**Si es un si me alegro mucho, la acción empieza, se que es corto pero voy capítulo por capítulo asi qeu tener paciencia. Pretendo subir el próximo capítulo la semana que viene, no es decepcionaré. ¿Que creeis que dirá Edward? ¿Un acercamiento con Allie? ¿ Y Allie que pensará? Ya lo veremos pronto. **

**Espero vuestras opiniones que son muy importantes para mi y siento el retraso, ya sabéis que esto no es tan fácil.**

**Nos vemos pronto, besos.**

**Sayna Cullen**


	9. Diciendo la verdad

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**La historia está registrada.**

**PD: Fotos de Allie, Vanessa y el peinado de Bella en mi perfil.**

_**"Diciendo la verdad"**_

* * *

**EPOV**

-Así que ya tienes a otro hombre - dije sintiendo mi corazón dar un vuelco - Debí imaginarlo, tus promesas no valen nada. - le dí la espalda más decepcionado de lo que pensé que estaría nunca.

-Tú no tienes...- Ví como se ponía más pálida de lo que ya estaba y como respiraba rápidamente y con esfuerzo. Su mano voló a su pecho - Tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, tú...

Al ver que comenzaba a caer me precipité hacia ella.

-¡Bella! - gritó Renesmee poniéndose a mi lado - Bella, despierta, por favor.

Le acaricié la mejilla, estaba tan hermosa, a pesar de los años seguía siendo la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida. Los rasgos de su rostro estaban más maduros al igual que su cuerpo que estaba más marcado, su cabello estaba más largo que antes sobrepasando su cintura y formando unos rizos perfectos. La había echado tanto de menos, pero tenía tanta rabia dentro, ella se fue de mi lado y se llevó a mi hija. Nuestra hija.

Era tan maravilloso saber que teníamos una hija, de los dos, de nosotros.

-Edward llévala a la habitación de invitados. - me apremió Carlisle. Subimos las escaleras seguidos de una Reneesme alterada. Mi madre fue a por una vaso de agua y alcohol, en cuanto a mis hermanos ni siquiera le dieron una segunda mirada.

La deposité en la cama con cuidado, Renesmee se colocó a su otro lado mientras Carlisle le ponía los pies en alto, mi madre entró rápidamente en la habitación con el vaso y el alcohol junto con un paño y se lo entregó a mi padre. Me aparté para que papá pudiera trabajar. Aguanté la respiración viendo como intentaban despertarla y no reaccionaba, sentía como mis ojos picaban intentando soportar las lágrimas. Preferiría mil veces que Bella nunca hubiese regresado. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Renesmee, estaba asustada y nerviosa pero cuando me miró su mirada se convirtió en una mezcla de odio y lástima, sin emitir ningún sonido me dijo que me fuera. apreté los dientes lleno de rencor y me dispuse a irme sintiendo a mi espalda como Bella comenzaba a reaccionar y Renesmee no apartaba la mirada de mi.

No podía soportar todo esto, bajé por las escaleras y salía al jardín dando una profunda inspiración. Sentía mi respiración agitada pero no podía hacer nada por controlarla, me alejé todo lo posible de la casa y entonces me dí cuenta de que no sabía donde iba solo caminaba de un lado a otro pasándome la mano por el pelo nerviosamente. Esto no podía estar pasando ahora, ahora que estaba dispuesto a seguir con mi vida ella volvía con una hija mía, suspiré sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Apoyé la cabeza en un árbol, mis hombros temblando.

_"- ¿Si?"_

_"-Jake..."_

_"-Es él, Jacob. El cliente es él."_

"_-Jake..."_

Jacob. Tenía un otro hombre. Me dejaba solo, se llevaba a mi hija y encima tenía a otro hombre. ¡Aaaarrrrggg! Golpeé el tronco con toda la rabia, el dolor y la furia que guardaba en mi pecho.

-¡Te odio! - grité a la nada pero sabiendo que me refería a Bella - ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¡¿Porqué, maldita sea, porqué?! - sollocé dejándome caer contra el árbol - Te odio, maldita seas, te odio... - lloré.

-Sabes que no es así, Edward - se sentó a mi lado - Los dos lo sabemos, todos.

-No sabes nada, Alice. - pasó un brazo por mis hombros consoladoramente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? - susurró.

-¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre? - le respondí con otra pregunta poniéndome de pie - ¡Me ha engañado! - exclamé señalando la casa - Y Allie...

El nudo de mi garganta me impedía hablar, me sentía tan impotente. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por mis ojos, puse la mano en mis ojos en un gesto de impotencia y exasperación.

-Edward... - colocó su mano en mi hombro.

-Tanya tenía razón - me erguí al decir estas palabras y la miré a los ojos - Bella es un halcón disfrazado de blanca paloma. Tanya solo me estaba protegiendo y yo no lo he querido ver, estaba ciego de amor - miré la casa en la que estaba Bella - Pero ahora no, se como es realmente y no quiero que mi hija viva con alguien así. - determiné.

-Edward, Tú crees que Allie aceptará que la separes de su Bella, la madre con la que ha vivido 15 años de su vida para que viva contigo, un hombre que no conoce de nada - me miró tiernamente como una madre que le explica a su hijo, fruncí el ceño - No te precipites, no es tan fácil, no sabes lo que Bella le ha dicho a Allie de ti, y lo más importante: no sabemos porque se fue.

-¡Si lo sabemos! - grité exasperado alejándome de ella - Bella se fue porque es una maldita interesada, como dijo Tanya solo quería mi dinero.

-Pero se fue sin el, ¡si solo quería dinero porque se fue? - gritó igualmente.

-Pues..Por Vanessa y por... por - tartamudeé inseguro.

-Ni tú lo sabes - se acercó cogiéndome de las mejillas y limpiándome las lágrimas - No la estoy defendiendo, pero estoy segura que no es todo tan simple. Algo no cuadra y tenemos que averiguar que paso para no hacer algo de lo que podamos arrepentirnos, Edward. Tus hijas están de por medio. - susurró mirándome a los ojos pero yo aparté la mirada incapaz de creer que pudiese haber una justificación para lo que Bella hizo.

**BPOV**

Aparté la cabeza a un lado debido al olor fuerte que me envolvía, me sentía mareada y tenía un leve dolor de cabeza. Cuando me acostumbre a la luz me dí cuenta de que estaba en una habitación y tumbada en una cama.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? - oí la voz de Nessie a mi lado, la miré y noté como el alivio la inundaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - mi voz sonaba rasposa y cansada.

-Te has desmayado - me sobresalté al notar a Carlisle en la habitación, Esme también estaba pero lo más alejada de la cama que podía eso me dolió, sobre todo por sus ojos fríos -. Con un poco de descanso estarás mejor.

-¿Dónde está Allie? - le pregunté a Nessie que me miró dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

-Está con Vanessa y no sabe nada de lo que ha pasado - miró a Carlisle y a Esme - Ni lo sabrá hasta que tú lo decidas - les aclaró, Esme intentó protestar pero Carlisle se lo impidió. Cerré los ojos estaba agotada tanto emocional como físicamente.

-Nosotros nos vamos - anunció Carlisle obligándome a abrir los ojos - Mi turno empieza en una hora.

Cuando cerraron la puerta nos relajamos visiblemente, me incorporé y me quité los zapatos y la chaqueta. Al levantar la mirada me topé con cuatro maletas de las cuales sólo dos eran mías.

-Nessie, ¿qué hacen tus maletas aquí?

-Bueno, he pensado que lo mejor era que compartieramos cuarto hasta que nos mudaramos a la casa. Ya sabes, para ahorrar espacio. - alcé una ceja cuando me miró inocentemente - ¡Está bien, no pienso dejarte sola aquí para que alguien entre y te ataqué de nuevo! ¡No tiene derecho, no saben por lo que has pasado! Solo piensan en su vida feliz y su dolor - dijo alterada.

-Ness, tranquila - la abracé - No hace falta que te quedes aquí, es mas te vas a tu cuarto ahora mismo. No me va a pasar nada, no son unos ogros aunque lo parezcan. - me miró incrédula - Solo son un frente unido, si eso es, un frente unido...

-Del que tú nunca has formado parte, porque si fuera así no te atacarían de esa forma ni de ninguna - se deshizo de mis brazos y empezó a deshacer su maleta. La miré dolida, sabiendo que decía la verdad. Nunca formé realmente parte de esta familia, Tanya nunca lo permitió. - Te vas a quedar parada toda la tarde ahí o vas a deshacer tu maleta. No me voy a ir así que no tiene caso que te quedes esperando.

Suspiré y me dispuse a arreglar la maleta junto con ella. Estuvimos toda la tarde y no bajamos a comer. Al terminar nos pusimos a revisar un poco el trabajo que íbamos a hacer, los presupuestos y nuestras ideas. Todo eso se lo teníamos que presentar a los Cullen para que estuviesen de acuerdo o no. En eso estábamos cuando entró Allie.

-Hola - saludó alegremente tirándose a la cama.

-Hola - contestó Ness.

-Hola, cariño - le sonreí - ¿Has comido bien?

-Si, pero vosotras no habeis bajado. Nos han dicho que estabais trabajando. Mamá es el primer día, acabamos de llegar, no podéis hacer eso después. Bajar con los demás, son todos muy simpáticos y han sido muy amables conmigo. Vane me ha pedido que os convenza de bajar a cenar.

-¿Vane? - pregunté sorprendida.

-Bueno, ella me dijo que la llamara así, que todos lo hacía. - explicó un poco sonrojada - Bueno, todos menos su madre, ella la llama Vanessa. Esa mujer es un poco fría, es la única que no me ha dirigido la palabra ni una vez - reflexionó.

Ante el nombramiento de Tanya me tensé. La odiaba con toda mi alma, desde que había llegado apenas había cruzado dos palabras con ella pero nos habíamos dicho todo. Ella me odiaba y pensaba destruirme y yo la odiaba y quería acabar con ella.

-Quiero que te mantengas alejada de ella.

-¿Por qué? - me preguntó confundida mi hija.

-Porqué lo digo yo y punto, ¿de acuerdo? - le dije enfadada, miró sorprendida pero asintió.

-No se que te está pasando mamá, pero creo que deberías relajarte. - dijo cerrando la puerta al salir, suspiré y me quité las gafas cogiéndome el puente de la nariz.

-Tranquilizate ya. Lo estas pagando con Allie y ahora mismo te conviene tenerla de tu lado. - asentí a las palabras de Nessie.

A la hora de cenar bajamos y encontramos la cena puesta en la mesa. Edward y Rosalie se retiraron diciendo que no tenían hambre, yo sabía que era por mi. Cenamos en silencio solo interrumpido por las preguntas de Vane e Allie, al terminar pasamos a la sala y les explicamos, con la presencia de Edward y Rosalie lo que pretendemos hacer con la casa.

-Por las imágenes de la casa, hemos pensado hacer casa habitación de un estilo diferente pero que entren en armonía - les expliqué enseñándoles las fotos - En el jardín pensamos mantener el camino pero cambiaremos la arena por piedras y plantaremos flores y pondremos fuentes.

-Pero para poder saber cual es nuestro límite les traemos aquí el presupuesto - continuó Nessie entregándoles una hoja - Si les parece bien todo saldrá como lo hemos previsto sino tendremos que quitar o cambiar cosas - su voz era fría e inexpresiva al igual que la mía, Allie nos miraba preocupadas porque nosotras nunca nos comportábamos así.

Cuando todo quedó aclarado, nos dispusimos a retirarnos para poder empezar mañana a trabajar descansadas. Al pasar al lado de Edward me agarró del brazo impidiéndome continuar.

-Quiero hablar contigo . y sin permitirme protestar me llevó hacia su despacho. Cuando entramos me soltó como si tocarme fuera un suplicio y me encaró - ¿Cúal fue el verdadero motivo para que te fueras?

-Tanya - respondí mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya me sé la historia de que te fuiste porque Tanya y yo tuvimos una hija y te dolió - dijo enfadado - Ahora quiero la verdad.

-Primero que nada yo no he dicho que me fui por eso. - soltó una risa amarga pero no le permití hablar - Me fui porque Tanya me amenazó - cuando dije eso, su risa paró y me miró más interesado.

-¿Como?

-Si yo no me iba, ella se llevaría a su hija lejos - me senté en una silla cansada.

-Ella no podía hacer eso, yo no lo hubiera permitido.

-Por ese motivo tardó tanto en decirte que tenías una hija, para que si intentabas impedir que se la llevara te acusaría de haberte desentendido de ella durante todos esos meses.

-Mentira, ella no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo ami reacción.

-¿Eso te dijo? - le miré con una sonrisa de lástima - tengo que admitir que es bastante hábil. Ella no te lo contó antes porque sabía que aún si te decía que estaba embarazada no te casaría con ella. Prefirió venir el día de la boda para arruinarla, porque si, ella sabía que ese día nos casábamos. ¡Lo anunciaron todos los periódicos!

-No - miró por la ventana - Ella estaba fuera del país, estaba en Canadá así que no se puedo enterar de nada - ¿porque demonios era tan terco?

-Lo sabía perfectamente, todo estaba planeado. Si cuando viniera aún me negaba a separarme de ti se iría y si intentabas impedirlo presentaría una demanda y alegaría que las abandonaste al enterarte que estaba embarazada y ni siquiera les diste dinero.

-Yo no sabía de la existencia de Vanessa - gritó exasperado.

-Lo sé pero el juez no y si te apoyaramos no sería relevante para él, porque nosotros seríamos tú familia. El juez creería a Tanya, le daría la custodia a Tanya y tú sufrirías por mi culpa. Y lo más importante: Vane estaría en peligro porque no sabríamos lo que Tanya le haría.

-Eso si que no lo voy a creer. - me dijo negando con el dedo - Es su madre, nunca le haría daño.

-Ella no la quiere, Edward. - grité levantándome y encarándole - Solo la utiliza para poder retenerte. Tanya quería impedir la boda pero llegó tarde. Por eso me dio dos opciones: me alejaba de ti o quedarme contigo, si elegía la última tú perdieras a tu hija. - me acerqué a él, quería tocarle pero me daba miedo ser rechazada - No quería verte sufrir, Edward, te amaba más que a mi propia vida como para condenarte a eso. Así que me fui - le miré a los ojos esperando que viera en ellos la verdad.

-Claro, y la noche de bodas fue para una última juerga. - dijo con ironía lo miré fieramente.

-No - dije tajante - Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida porque esa noche yo...

-Porque esa noche disfrutaste de los mejores orgasmos de tu vida - me interrumpió - Oh no, perdoname por la equivocación - dije con falsa pena - ¡Ya tienes a otro que te los dé! - lo miré sorprendida y dolida mientras me mandaba dagas con los ojos.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Yo no he estado con nadie porque te sigo amando, en cambio tú... - apreté los labios para no decir nada, no estaba segura de que estuviera con Tanya pero por lo poco que había visto era así.

-Entonces Jacob es producto de mi imaginación, ¿no? Es por eso que no me dijiste de Allie, si no fuera por el gran parecido que tenemos me preguntaría si es mi hija o el de tu amante.

-Maldita sea, no soy una cualquiera.

-Eso no es lo que dicen los hechos - ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos.

-Eres un gilipollas - le grité sorprendiéndole por mi arranque de furia - Jacob es el prometido de Renesmee y mi mejor amigo. ¿Quieres saber porque no te dije nada? Porque tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo? - se jactó - Miedo de que, de que mi hija me prefiriese a mi. Eres más egoísta de lo que pensé.

-Miedo de Tanya - me acerqué a él que se había dejado caer en el sofá del despacho.

-No puede ser que Tanya sea capaz de hacer daño a una niña. El caso es que me lo ocultaste, aparentemente sin razón. - se levantó furioso - Y eso, nunca te lo voy a perdonar Bella, nunca - susurró cerca de mi rostro mirándome fijamente a los ojos, haciéndome saber que decía la verdad. Sentí mi labio inferior temblar y mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué? - gritó asustandome, retrocedí al ver que se acercaba más a mi.

-Solo protegía nuestra hija, a lo mejor esa no es razón suficiente pero para mí sí. Aún si eso significaba que nunca sabrías de su existencia porque para mi ella es lo más importante, incluso por encima de ti - dije segura como nunca antes había estado.

-No permitiré que siga a tu lado - eso me dejó fría. Era cierto que había pensado en la posibilidad de que Edward me quisiera quitar a mi hija pero pensé que después de que le explicara todo no lo haría. _Ilusa _- Entiendo que quisieras protegerla, pero si me hubieras dicho todo esto hace 15 años yo no le habría dicho nada a nadie, la protegería contigo y encontraría la forma de salir de esta. Pero ahora es demasiado tarde, el daño ya esta hecho, tanto a mi como a Allie y no voy a permitir que le sigas haciendo daño.

Le miré con odio por querer quitarme a mi hija, nunca lo permitiría. Yo no le hacía daño a Allie y porque sabía que era así no permitiría que me la quitara por nada del mundo, así tuviera que acabar con todos los Cullen para lograrlo. Allie era mía y conmigo se iba a quedar. Me acerqué a su rostro y lo miré a los ojos.

-Nunca me la quitarás. - vi como el fuego de la rabia cobraba vida en sus ojos - Por encima de mi cadáver, primero muerta. ¿Te queda claro?

Me dí la vuelta y me dirigía la puerta que abrí y cerré de un portazo dejando a Edward inmóvil dentro del despacho. Al llegar a las escaleras oí la puerta abrirse apresuradamente y a Edward correr hacía mi y decir desde el pie de las escaleras.

-Eso lo veremos. Tendrás noticias de mi abogado, Bella. Lo pagarás, te lo aseguro - le miré durante un segundo y después continué mi camino al segundo piso y entré precipitadamente al cuarto de invitados. Allí Nessie caminaba de un lado a otro pero al verme se dirigió hacia mi y me abrazó.

-Bella - me cogió por las mejillas - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me quiere quitar a Allie - le dije - Pero no lo voy a permitir, no lo haré. - me miró con dolor y tristeza.

-Claro que no, cariño. Y yo te apoyaré y ayudaré, no se saldrán con la suya. - me abrazó fuertemente y entonces ya no pude retener más el nudo de mi garganta y mis lágrimas cayeron.

_Si solamente con llorar_

_se remediaran los problemas,_

_seria facil._

_Si en cada lagrima se fuera_

_la nostalgia y la tristeza,_

_seria fácil._

Sollocé fuertemente en el hombro de Nessie y sentí sus lágrimas en el mio. Me sentía mal, a pesar de todo no quería pelear por Edward en la corte por la custodia de nuestra hija. Todo por culpa de la zorra de Tanya, la odiaba, la odiaba con toda mi alma y me las pagaría todas juntas. Lo juro, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

_Si con dormir cambiara todo en una noche,_

_si al despertar ya no existieran los reproches,_

_seria fácil vivir,_

_Oh¡ seria fácil._

_Si no doliera el desamor_

_y del amigo la traición,_

_seria fácil._

_Si se pudiera detener el tiempo_

_y nunca envejecer,_

_seria fácil._

_Pero no es fácil ya lo ves somos humanos,_

_sentimos todo y no podemos evitarlo,_

_hemos nacido por amor_

_y casi siempre por amor,_

_es que lloramos._

_No es nada fácil si se tienen sentimientos,_

_porque la vida no es como un libro de cuentos,_

_y el que no siente su dolor es solo por una razón..._

_porque está muerto._

_¡Uuuh!_

_Hemos nacido por amor_

_y casi siempre por amor,_

_y es que lloramos._

_No es nada fácil si se tienen sentimientos_

_porque la vida no es como un libro de cuentos,_

_el que no siente su dolor,_

_es solo por una razón..._

_porque está..._

_muertoooooo..._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Os he echado de menos, ya os dije que subiría el otro capítulo de Destino esta semana y aquí esta, espero que os encante tanto como yo y entendais que lo único que Edward y Bella están haciendo es defender a sus sentimiento y seres queridos.**

**Nos vemos pronto y espero vuestros reviews que son muy importantes para mi. Por cierto la canción es de Luis fonsi: sería fácil.  
**

**Besotes,**

**Sayna C.**


	10. Tanya

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORI ES MIA**

**Queda prohibida su copia o/y distribución, esta registrado en Safe Creative.**

_**-La vida está en constante movimiento-**_

**(Parkins****o****n)**

* * *

_**"Tanya"**_

**BPOV**

Apagué el despertador y me levanté para prepararme. Hoy íbamos a ver la casa y ha establecer bases para empezar a decorarla y, según tengo entendido, arreglar algunas cosas. Miré a Nessie que seguía dormida como si nada, seguramente si pasara un huracán no se enteraría. Me acerqué y la removí suavemente pero no se despertaba.

-Ness, despierta tenemos que irnos a trabajar. - le susurré al oído.

-Uhm.

-Ness - la removí más fuerte - Nessie, levántate... ¡Nessie!

-¿Qué? Bella solo quiero dormir. - se quejó tapándose más con la manta.

-Y yo también y mira, no puede ser así que levántate - le quité la sabana de golpe.

- Eres muy pesada - se quejó de nuevo levantándose malhumorada.

-Yo también te quiero.

Nos bañamos, primero ella y después yo. Saqué de mi guardarropa un conjunto de encaje negro, una camisa morada, una falda negra y unos zapatos de tacón a juego con la camisa. Después de vestirme maquillé los ojos con rímel, lápiz de ojos con sombra y mis labios de color rojo.

-No tienes porque seguir las normas de vestimenta de la empresa aquí, Bella. - me dijo Nessie mientras se ponía los pendientes - Se que te incomoda.

-Con los años me eh acostumbrando. - sonreímos. Terminamos de arreglarnos y recogimos un poco la habitación y el baño.

Cogí mi chaqueta, mi bolso y mi maletín, y después bajamos. Al llegar a la cocina estaban todos allí desayunando. Estaban siendo atendidos por dos sirvientas lo que me extrañó ya que Esme siempre se había querido encargar de todo. Pero en estos últimos años habían cambiado muchas cosas.

-Buenos días -saludamos. Me miraron sorprendidos, supongo que por mi vestimenta que ha diferencia de ayer era mi forma de vestir habitual.

-Buenos días mamá. - me sonrió Allie, me acerqué a ella y la besé en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, Isabella. -saludó Vanessa y asentí en respuesta.

-Clara, pon dos plazas más - murmuró Esme fríamente.

-No hace falta, gracias. - me negué -Si quieres desayunar Nessie aún tenemos tiempo. - le sonreí.

-Mamá, el doctor y el tío Jacob han dicho... - la miré reprobatoriamente.

-Allie...

-Vale, vale. Pero cuando hable con tío Jake se lo diré - me advirtió.

-¿Ya sabes cuando empiezan las clases? - le pregunté para cambiar de tema, me apoyé en la encimera esperando que Nessie terminara de desayunar.

-Si, la semana que viene. Así que tenemos tiempo para comprar todas las cosas y eso.

-De acuerdo, esta tarde, cuando salga del trabajar, podemos ir a Port Ángeles. Ahí veremos que necesitamos.

-Bella no hace falta que vayas. Nosotras le podemos acompañar y comprarle todo lo necesario. -dijo Esme tono dulce mientras miraba a Allie.

-No hace falta Esme, yo me haré cargo. - dije cortante - Puedo comprarle lo que necesite.

-Lo se, pero queremos hacerlo - miré a Esme fijamente y después me fije en Carlisle que tenía la misma mirada de adoración que su esposa.

-La cosa es - me aparté de la encimera - que yo no quiero que le compréis nada. Gracias, pero no.

-Isabella. - sentí el nudo en mi garganta.

-Sí.

-Mi tía me ha contado que ya habéis hablado todo lo referente a la casa así que creo que no hace falta que te diga nada más. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, llevo queriendo decorar esa casa desde que tenía 13 años y mi padre me la enseñó. - me sonrió amablemente y miró a Allie - Y no te preocupes por ella, conmigo estará bien. Hoy podría ir conmigo para conocer el instituto, presentarle unos amigos y tal, después volverá con el chófer. - asentí no muy convencida.

-Gracias - murmuré.

-Señora Cullen - le dijo una de las sirvientas a Esme.

-¿Si, Elisa?

-Acaban de traer unos coches.

-Chicos, os he dicho que no compréis más autos. Los vuestros están perfectamente. - les regañó Esme.

-Mamá, no hemos comprado nada - dijo Emmet.

-Entonces - murmuró confundido Carlisle.

-El repartidor me dio este recado para la señorita Swan yla señorita Coper - cogí el sobre que me tendía, cuando terminé de leerlo se lo pasé a Reneesme que me miraba curiosa - Son los coches que Jake dijo que nos mandarían. - le expliqué.

-Oh, es un amor - rodeé los ojos cuando puso cara de embobada, la que siempre ponía cuando pensaba en Jacob - Por cierto, no le he llamado.

-Vamos, de camino le llamas - cogí mis cosas de la encimera y me acerqué a Allie para despedirme - Cuando vuelvas del colegio me llamas. - asintió dándome un beso en la mejilla - Y estate lista sobre las 18:00, pasaré a recogerte y nos iremos a por las cosas. ¿Tú no ibas a comprar cosas, Nessie?

-Si, tal vez encuentre algo sugerente para mi luna de miel - canturreó moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo. Reí por su comportamiento, era tan infantil, pero la quería.

-Vámonos ya, salida mental. - la empujé hacia la salida diciendo un impersonal "adiós".

Al salir vimos los coches aparcados a un lado y decidimos llevar solo uno, después de todo íbamos al mismo sitio.

Llegamos al lugar donde se encontraba la casa. Se notaba que había sido descuidada aunque se había limpiado de vez en cuando. La fachada estaba un poco deteriorada pero no haría falta reconstruirla ni nada de eso. En el interior era otra cosa, no había ningún mueble en la casa, estaba completamente vacía, incluso faltaban los muebles del baño. Una capa de polvo cubría el suelo, la barandilla de metal de las escaleras y toda superficie plana de la casa.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina pensando por donde íbamos a empezar y llamando a diferentes empresas para contratar el personal necesario. Nos pasamos toda la mañana organizándolo todo, a la 13:00 decidimos parar a comer.

-Deberíamos habernos traído un _taper_ o algo así. - se quejó Nessie estirándose en la silla.

-Vamos al pueblo, así de paso lo ves y eso. - cogimos los bolsos y salimos de la casa.

-¡Todo es verde! - exclamó Renesmee cuando aparcamos delante del restaurante.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta? – reí.

-Es que con todo el traqueteo no me he fijado pero ahora me doy cuenta de que parece el planeta marciano – frunció la cara con ese extraño gesto suyo.

-No exageres – aguanté la puerta de la puerta para que pasara.

-No lo hago – río gesticulando con las manos.

Nos sentamos en una mesa que te tenía una ventana al lado **(N/A: Es el mismo restaurante y la misma mesa que en la película, al que va con su padre).** Esperamos a que viniera la camarera mientras seguíamos discutiendo por el clima de Forks.

-Buenos días, ¿qué vais a pedir? - nos preguntó la camarera, me apresuré a mirar la carta para elegir algo mientras le recomendaba a Nessie algunos platos.

-Bella, no me gustan los champiñones. - me recordó Nessie.

-Cierto, pues... - observé el menú frunciendo los labios, concentrada – Esta pasta está muy buena o puedes pedir lasaña. Yo pediré ensalada de espinacas.

-Yo lasaña – contestó Nessie.

La camarera me miraba fijamente y entonces me di cuanta de que era Lidia, no la había reconocido estaba más mayor. Lidia, era una afroamericana que trabajaba en el restaurante desde que tenía memoria, siempre nos atendía a mis padres y a mi cuando veníamos a comer o a cenar.

-¿Lidia? Cuanto tiempo sin verte – me levanté para abrazarla.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Bella. Habías desaparecido, hacía años que no pasabas por aquí. Debió de dolerte mucho, - ¿acaso todo el mundo sabía lo que me había ocurrido con Edward? - cuando a mi me pasó también sufrí. - fruncí el ceño.

-¿A ti te a ocurrido lo mismo?

-Pues claro - me miró dulcemente - como a todas las personas en un determinado momento de su vida. - la miré sin esta segura de si hablábamos de lo mismo. Nessie carraspeó ha nuestra espalda, recordándonos que estaba allí.

-Oh, Lidia, ella es Renesmee Coper. Nessie, ella es Lidia la conozco desde que era pequeña. – las presenté.

-Bueno, voy a por vuestro pedido. - asentimos. Minutos después nos trajo la lasaña y la ensalada.

-Bella... - miré a Nessie que me miraba dudosa – Se que es un tema delicado pero... ¿Cómo empezó todo? Quiero decir, cómo os conocisteis y como habéis llegado hasta aquí. Se que nunca te lo he preguntado pero no quería hacerte sentir mal. Ya sabes, antes el "Tema Cullen" era _tabú_.

Suspiré y me acomodé en la silla pensando por donde empezar. Habían pasado tantas, tantas cosas.

-Nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños, no es que nuestros padres fueran los mejores amigos, sino que compartíamos clase. Siempre estábamos todos juntos, éramos muy unidos, los mejores amigos... - suspiré – Pero cuando Edward cumplió 13 años le enviaron a un internado. El era el heredero de la empresa familiar y tenía que estar preparado. Cuando se fue me sentí muy triste pero lo superé, lo superamos. Cuando acabé el colegio me fui a la universidad de Lóndres. Estudié decoración y todos lo relacionado con ello. Al acabar volví y me encontré a Edward. Estaba tan contenta de volverlo a ver.

"_Flash Back"_

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café? - sugirió._

_Nos sentamos en una mesa del interior. Pedimos un café y nos pusimos al día e intercambiando historias. Me contcc que ya llevaba un año trabajando en la empresa de su padre y aunque había empezado desde cero estaba subiendo puestos rápidamente._

_-Podrías venir a comer el domingo a la casa. A los chicos les encantará verte y a mis padres también. - sonreí._

_-Iba a ir después de estar completamente instalada pero ya que me invitas pues allí estaré._

"_Fin Flash Back"_

-Entonces me empecé a enamorar de él.

-Pero Edward no estaba con Tanya, por que coqueteaba contigo. - dijo indignada – Es más, como dejaste que lo hiciera.

-Bueno no es como algo de lo que él fuera completamente consciente y si en ese momento hubiera sabido que tenia novia tal vez... tal vez todo esto no hubiera ocurrido porque me hubiera alejado a tiempo de no enamorarme. Pero para cuando me enteré estaba tan perdidamente enamorada – suspiré nostálgica.

-¿Dónde estaba ella?

-Tanya estaba terminando la universidad en Arizona. Seis meses después de que yo volviera ella vino a reencontrarse con Edward. No sabes lo que sentí cuando le abrazó...

"_Flash Back"_

_Estábamos todos juntos en la cocina de la casa de l__os__ Cullen. Habíamos planeado una cena casera en la que participaríamos todos. Edward me estaba ayudando a hacer la pizza, Rosalie y Alice estaban haciendo la ensalada y los picoteos__,__ y Jazz y Emmett asaban la carne en la parrilla._

_-No Edward, lo estás haciendo mal. - reí viendo como amasaba la pasta para la base de la pizza - Es así._

_Le mostré como se hacía y cuando iba apartar las manos puso las suyas sobre las mías intentando mostrarme como era correcto según él._

_-¡Edward, para! Vas a estropear la masa._

_-Y tú eres la que dice que es una e__x__perta en la cocina, no sabes como se hace así que el maestro aquí presente te lo va a mostrar._

_Movió sus manos sobre las mías y mi respiración se aceleró mientras reía con Edward. No sabía porque pero esta situación con la manos de Edward sobre las mías me excitaba bastante. Sentía mi corazón acelerarse y el fuego correr por mis venas._

"_Bella solo es un juego"_

_Tocaron al timbre y Jazz fue a abrir._

_-¿Esperáis a alguien? - nos preguntó Rose – Porque yo no._

_-No, a nadie – contesté yo._

_-No - contestaron a coro Alice y Edward._

_Junto a Jasper entré una rubia despa__mp__anante que tenía una gran sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Corrió hacia Edward que se había girado al verla, saltó encima de él riendo. _

_-¡Edward! Te he echado tanto de menos, amor. - se separó de él y lo besó en los labios. Sentí como mi corazón se rompía._

_Como no lo había imaginado, un hombre como él debía de tener a alguien a su lado. Contuve las lágrimas tanto como puede y me dí la vuelta para continuar haciendo la pizza mientras la pareja se daba la bienvenida._

_-Tanya, esta es Isabella Swan. - la chica me miró y me sonrió sinceramente._

_-Un gusto, Isabella. Me han hablado tanto de ti que siento como si te conociera de siempre. _

_-Igualmente y llámame Bella. - intenté ser lo más simpática posible. - Tengo que llamar a mi madre, ahora vuelvo._

_Me lavé las manos y me fui al comedor. Me apoyé en el respaldo de una silla suspirando, las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y mi corazón parecía latir más lento que n__u__nca, como acostumbrándose a una nueva cadencia._

_-Bella – me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente y me giré para enfrentar a Alice._

_-Mi... mi madre me ha pedido que vuelva a casa porque... porque me tiene que hablar de algo. - mentí._

_-Si te quieres ir vete, pero no me mientas, Bella. Se que esto te duele pero..._

_-¿Porque cuando te con__t__é que estaba enamorándome de tu hermano no me advertiste? - recriminé._

_-Lo siento pero pensaba que lo justo era que Edward te lo dijera._

_-No importa, ya no importa._

"_Fin Flash Back"_

-Durante unas semanas me alejé de los Cullen pero de una forma u otra acabé con Edward y allí comenzaron los problemas. Tanya era buena chica hasta que alguien se atravesaba por su camino, no tendía ha hacer juicios apresurados por eso en un primer momento me trató tan bien pero cuando Edward la dejó por mi se convirtió en lo que es ahora. Cruel.

-Hizo todo lo que pudo para que Edward volviera con ella. Incluso le amenazó con hacerme daño y Edward cedió hasta poder encontrar la forma de protegerme completamente. Pero al cabo de un tiempo volvió a terminar con ella. Entonces Tanya me empezó a amenazar a mí, conmigo podía hacer lo que quisiera porque yo no era millonaria...

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - me interrumpió Ness.

-Cuando tienes dinero muchos te tienen miedo, Tanya tenía miedo de Edward pero tampoco le quería hacer daño a él. Yo en cambio no tenía nada, no es que fuera pobre pero... - ella lo entendió – El caso es que yo era más débil. Al principio no le hice caso pensando que solo eran eso, amenazas. Pero después, cuando empezó a cumplirlas me asusté. - Nessie me miraba atenta - Empezó por cosas prácticamente inofensivas, como hacer que me enviaran cartas con deudas o cortarme la luz, ya sabes... Pero al ver que eso no funcionaba y que en casos extremos Edward me ayudaba pasó a cosas más peligrosas. En una ocasión mandó a unos matones para que me dieran un susto - rodeé los ojos recordándolo - En otra, intentó tirarme ella misma por uno de los barrancos de la ciudad cuando volvía de casa de Ángela - abrió los ojos incrédula.

-¡Esa tía esta como una puta regadera!

-Y que lo digas - le di la razón sonriendo por la cara que ponía - Total, esa no fue la primera vez que intentó matarme. Me advirtió que si Edward se enteraba no solo me haría daño a mí, sino a mi familia y yo no quería eso ni de coña...

-No deberías haberle hecho caso, tendrías que habérselo dicho a Edward y que se pudriera en la cárcel - la miré molesta por volver a interrumpirme y suspiré.

-Ahora lo se...

-Ahora, cariño, ya no sirve.

-Ness si no te callas te tendrás que imaginar el resto de la historia.

-Esta bien, - levantó las manos en signo de rendición - ya no digo nada más.

-Bien. El caso es que tenía tanto miedo que le hice caso y también me alejé de Edward. Y de nuevo, de un modo u otro volvimos a acabar juntos, pero...

-Entonces él debe de saber la verdad de lo que pasó. ¡Y aún así es tan gilipollas de estar con la demente esa!

-¡Cállate!

-Vale.

-Nunca se lo dije.

-¿Qué?

-Edward no sabe lo que Tanya hizo, por eso cree que es 'inofensiva' en ese sentido. Pero los ataques de Tanya no acabaron allí, una mañana. Un coche estuvo a punto de llevarme por delante, me aparté de milagro pero el coche dio la vuelta y me atropelló y pude verle el rostro a Tanya. El coche fue encontrado días más tarde en un barranco, no había ni rastro del ocupante solo se sabía que era un coche robado. Desde ese día Edward me puso vigilancia y de un día para otro Tanya desapareció. Entonces Edward me pidió matrimonio y 14 meses después nos casamos y ese día Tanya volvió con su hija Vanessa. Lo demás, como se dice, es historia. Como sabes me amenazó y todo eso, y estoy segura que es capaz de matar a su propia hija, ese día me lo dijo prácticamente. Por eso tengo tanto miedo por Allie, Tanya es perversa y hará cualquier cosa.

-Bella, Edward tiene que saber esto - me cogió la mano.

-¿Y tú de verdad crees que me creería? Seamos realistas, Edward me odia. No, mejor dicho, los Cullen me odian. No quiero sonar desalmada y sin corazón pero lo único que me importa es mi hija.

-Lo se, Bella y a mi también. Esta es una situación de mierda - reí.

-Estoy segura.

-Por cierto, ¿has llamado a tus padres?

-Si, antes, pero no contestan - fruncí el ceño revisando la hora.

-Deben estar trabajando o habrán salido, no te preocupes.

-Tienes razón, creo que deberíamos volver.

-Vale, vamos. - pagamos la cuenta y salimos de restaurante después de despedirnos de Lidia.

* * *

**Hola, mis amores, se que he tardado un poco, jeje, pero como veis este era un capítulo difícil y no quería subirlo de cualquier manera. Y como tenía exámenes he ido escribiendo poco a poco hasta tenerlo como quería. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos review a pesar de la tardanza.**

**Os quiero! Besitos a todos y nos vemos!**

**Sayna C.**


	11. Alerta, exceso de información

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

_"¿Qué pinta tengo? ¿Es que parezco el Mago de Oz? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mi cabeza o mi corazón? Pues hala, tómalos, llévate todo lo que es mío._

_Libro dos. Jacob. (Amanecer)"_

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Se que he desaparecido por meses, pero es que entre que no encontraba el capitulo y las clases, pues ha pasado esto. De verdad que lo siento. Os dejo con el capítulo ya. ¡Nos vemos al final de la página!**

* * *

_**"Alerta, exceso de información. (Amanecer)"**_

**ALLIE POV**

Me levanté al oír el sonido de mi despertador, apenas y eran las 7:00. Hoy empezaba las clases en el instituto de Forks. Días atrás, cuando fui con Vanessa al colegio, cogí un mapa de este y mi horario para memorizarlos y no tener que cargarlos a todo momento.

En estos días, Vane y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigas, ella era tan simpática y alegre que no podía evitar que me cayera bien. Nada en comparación con su madre Tanya, ella era fría con todo el mundo menos Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y su hija. No es que hubiera tensión entre los tíos de Vane y su madre pero no es que hablase mucho con Alice, Jasper o Emmet.

Me di un baño, al salir me puse la ropa interior, medias y short negro. Después cogí una camiseta interior de tirantes blanca y un sweter de punto holgado color rosa palo, por último me puse unos botines.

Me puse gloss rosa claro, rímel y lápiz de ojos. El pelo me lo recogí de lado con un clip, terminé y cogí mi mochila para bajar.

Al llegar a la planta baja, solo estaban Vane, Esme, Alice y Rosalie, y por la conversación que estaban teniendo me enteré de que los hombres ya se habían ido a trabajar y Tanya se había ido al SPA con una amiga. En cuanto a tía Nessie y mamá, no habían bajado aún.

-Buenos días. - saludé.

-Buenos días. - me respondieron.

-¿Como has dormido? - me preguntó Esme con tono muy maternal. Iba vestida con un traje de dos piezas azul marino y unos tacones negros.

-Muy bien. - contesté sentándome mientras me servían el desayuno.

-Vas muy guapa - me dijo Alice – Me gusta tu estilo. - dijo.

-Gracias – reí un poco avergonzada – Según mi madre es hereditario, de una tía lejana o algo así. - le quité importancia, Alice y Rosalie se tensaron mirándose entre ellas, Esme no dijo nada.

-Oh, pues tu tía debe de ser alguien genial.

-En realidad no la conozco - confesé - Pero no importa.

-Bueno... - titubeó Rosalie - puede que dentro de poco las conozcas.

-Allie, Larry me ha preguntado por ti, otra vez - me susurró Vane cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Ah si? - respondí emocionada, alzó una ceja - Quiero decir... Ah si, que ha dicho esta vez - intenté hacerme la indiferente. Vane rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Pues eso, me ha preguntado por ti. De donde eres, cuantos años tienes... Creo que le gustas - canturreó codeándome amistosamente.

-El chico no es feo - murmuré.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Todo lo contrario, si no estuviera con Tom estaría con él - la miré sorprendida - ¿Qué? Tom lo sabe, siempre se lo digo. Ya sabes, no puedes mostrarle a un chico que eres completamente suya porque te utiliza como quiere - susurró a modo de confidencia en mi oído, me carcajeé junto a ella y le di la razón.

-Buenos días - saludaron mamá y tía Ness entrando a la cocina, de repente el aire se sentía pesado y denso. Esme había dejado de sonreír al igual que Alice, Rosalie en cambio miró a mi madre con los ojos entrecerrados. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Que ocurría aquí? Desde que habíamos llegado había notado que entre los Cullen y mamá pasaba algo.

-Yo me tengo que ir - anunció Rosalie y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

-Allie, ¿Has terminado?

-Si mamá. - me levanté mientras las empleadas recogían la mesa - Vane, ¿quieres que te llevemos?

-Os importaría, eso seria perfecto, a si el chófer puede llevar a tía Alice a su cita.

-Vale, entonces vamos – miré a mamá y a tía Nessie - ¿Vosotras no vais a desayunar?

-Si, más tarde. - contestó tía Nessie – Tenemos cosas que hacer. Venga, vamos – me apresuró.

-Voy, voy. ¿Vane?

-Ya estoy, adiós abuela. Tía.

-Adiós, cariño.

-_Bye _– contestó Alice.

-Hasta luego – me despedí.

-Adiós. - contestaron al unisono.

Mamá y la tía se despidieron escuetamente y no fuimos al coche. De camino al instituto estuvimos hablando de tonterías sin importancia y por supuesto, Vane le comentó a mi madre del súbito interés de Larry por mi.

-¡Cállate ya! - dije avergonzada pero sin parar de reír.

-Vamos, Allie. La futura suegra tiene que saber – me lancé hacía ella tapándole la boca con mi mano, podía sentir su risa vibrar contra esta.

Llegamos al instituto y después de pasar a secretaria con mi madre, esta se fue dejándome con la loca de Vane para que nos fuéramos juntas a clase. El aparcamiento estaba lleno, había personas de todo tipo, haciendo cosas de todo tipo; unos se abrazaban después de tanto tiempo si verte, nuevas presentaciones, conversaciones alegres, chicos haciendo el idiota, chicas dándose los últimos retoques e incluso discusiones.

Al llegar a nuestro grupo, Tom, un chico alto y fornido de cabello negro y ojos azules, se acercó a Vanessa dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Sentí envidia de la sana. Pero toda esa envidia se fue al caño cuando Larry apareció frente a mi. Su cabello rubio se movía ligeramente con cada paso que daba y los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban debido a que tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Era tan alto como Tom pero no tan fornido, podríamos decir que es de contextura normal.

-Tierra llamando a Allie – se burló Vane desde los brazos de Tom.

-Te estaba escuchando sabes – mentí.

-Si, claro – se jactó - ¿Que estaba diciendo?

-Pues eso, si ya lo sabes para que quieres que lo repita. - me puse a la defensiva no queriendo admitir que me había quedado viendo a Larry más tiempo del necesario. Soltó una carcajada.

-Allie, estabas...

-Hola – la interrumpió Larry , saludando a su amigo con la mano y a Vane con un abrazo después se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Había dejado sus labios más tiempo de lo normal o me lo estaba imaginando?

-Ho-hola – tartamudeé. Me golpeé mentalmente por mi estupidez.

-Hablando del rey de Roma... - empezó Vane.

-Por allá asoma. - continuó Tom, les dí una mirada envenenada, ellos solo rieron. Larry me miró confundido me encogí de hombros desentendiéndome.

-¿Qué?

-Estábamos hablando de ti – aclaró Vane.

-¿Así? - me miró de reojo.

-Si, le estaba comentando a Allie que querías ir al cine este sábado pero como todos tenemos planes pues lo dejarías. - abrí los ojos sorprendida – Pero ella esta libre y también quiere ir...

-Pero... - la paré.

-Pero no quiere molestarte, aunque dice que estaría encantada de ir contigo. - terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha, miró a un lado y asintió a alguien. Cuando miré había un grupo de chicos junto a un coche negro. - Nos llaman, hablarlo y venís, porque si vais allí no podréis decidir nada, tengo que presentarte a mucha gente – rió pícara guiñándome un ojo y se fue de la mano de su novio.

-No sería una molestia – susurró Larry, por un momento me había olvidado que estaba parado a mi lado. Negué, demasiado concentrada en mandarle dagas con los ojos a Vanessa.

-¿Qué?

-Que si quieres podemos ir el sábado al cine, estoy libre como tú y a mi me encantaría – me dio una sonrisa preciosa que me dejó embobada. - ¿Qué dices? - habló sacándome de mi estado.

-¿Perdón? - seguro que parecía estúpida, rió de manera angelical y me miró fijamente.

-¿Quieres ir al cine el sábado?

-Errrr – balbuceé – Me en...cantaría – me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, me levantó el rostro por el mentón amablemente.

-Tus ojos son demasiado bonitos como para que los escondas – sentí como se me iba la respiración de golpe. - ¿Vamos? - asentí y nos dirigimos al grupo que estaba al lado del coche negro. Me acerqué a Vanessa y le dí un codazo lo más disimuladamente posible pero para nada delicado.

-¡Au! - susurró – Tendrías que estarme agradecida – continuó en el mismo tono.

-No, si lo estoy. - reí pero me puse sería enseguida – Gracias por meterme en ese aprieto. - me miró preocupada.

-No me digas que de verdad no te gusta Larry y me he apresurado – la miré alzando una ceja pero negué sus palabras.

-Si me gusta pero acabo de llegar a Forks y...

-Y nada – me cortó recuperando su alegría – Muchas van tras él, tienes que darte prisa y cazarlo, yo solo te he indicado el camino ahora tienes que recorrerlo sola. Aunque si necesitas ayuda siempre puedes llamarme. - rodeé los ojos ante sus filosóficas palabras.

-Allie, que agradable verte aquí. Tenemos una chica nueva. - exclamó a los demás saltando de jubilo. Esa chica de cabello rojo, bajita y ojos negros, se llamaba Sarah, era muy simpática.

-Hola – se acercó una chica rubia y alta dándome dos besos – Me llamo Tia, un gusto conocerte. - le sonreí sincera.

-Igualmente.

-Hey – saludó un chico alto de cabello negro – Soy Jamie – sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Hay otros dos chicos más, son Kevin y Angel. Te gustarán – me dijo Tia con una sonrisa.

-¿Sois primas? - preguntó Jamie que nos había estado mirando interesado.

-No – rió Vane – Nos parecemos mucho pero es coincidencia, ¿no, Allie?

-Claro – reí – Si fuéramos familia lo sabríamos, ¿verdad?

Entonces me acordé de su padre Edward y mi parecido con él, la situación tensa de mi madre con la familia Cullen, tía Nessie... No, negué con la cabeza, era una tontería.

Nos dirigimos dentro, los amigos de Vane eran muy simpáticos y agradables, pero también un poco superficiales.

_"Tengo una cita con Larry. ¿O no es una cita?"_ pensé de repente, le miré de reojo, me estaba sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa sonrojada y cuando se acercó comenzamos a hablar durante toda la mañana.

**BPOV**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que llegué ha Forks. Mi relación con los Cullen era la misma, y tampoco es que hubiéramos tenido muchas oportunidades en las que intentar solucionar las cosas. Tanto Nessie como yo intentábamos pasar el menor tiempo posible en la casa, nos íbamos pronto y desayunábamos en la cafetería que era el mismo lugar donde comíamos y a veces cenábamos. A Allie me la llevaba cada que podía pero estaba tan apegada a Vane que a veces incluso se olvidaba de mi. Esa relación me preocupaba, estaban tan unidas que me daba miedo pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir cuando supieran que eran hermanas.

Yo por mi parte sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima, aunque al principio no quería que se enteraran de la existencia de Allie ahora me doy cuenta de que ha sido lo mejor. Estaba harta de tener que cuidarme las espaldas para que no me descubrieran, parecerá mentira después de 15 años pero era la verdad. Lo único que faltaba era que Allie supiera la verdad.

No había podido hablar con Edward porque la primera semana me evitaba cada que podía y estas dos últimas se había ido a un viaje de negocios con Tanya. Solo había recibido un comunicado de su abogado dándome una citación para la semana que viene, supongo que para ese momento Edward habrá vuelto.

Aparqué el coche en la entrada de la mansión Cullen y me bajé para dirigirme dentro. Esme estaba en la cocina hablando con las sirvientas, y en el salón estaban Emmet, Rose, Alice y Jasper viendo la tele. Nessie había ido a Port Angeles a recoger un paquete, la última vez que hablé con ella estaba entrando en Forks. Dejaría el paquete en la casa y vendría para que saliéramos tendría que haber ido nada más venir, pero había estado tan concentrada en el trabajo, en Allie y en evitar a los Cullen que se me había pasado por completo. Subí a mi habitación para cambiarme por algo más cómodo.

Encendí la luz y me encontré a la persona que menos quería ver en este momento encima de mi cama.

-Ya decía yo que era raro que aún no me hubieras dicho nada. - dije yo dejando mis cosas en el sofá que estaba al lado de la mesita de noche.

-Si no crees, _Bella._ - dijo.

-¿Que demonios quieres Tanya? ¿No estabas de viaje?- le pregunté. Mi paciencia tenia un limite y con todo lo que me había pasado creo que incluso lo estaba rebasando.

-Ah, ya, pero hemos vuelto antes – rió acercándose a mi – Pero yo no te voy a robar mucho tiempo, solo quiero saber una cosa – alcé una ceja interrogante - ¿Por que diablos estás aquí? - casi gritó cogiéndome fuertemente del brazo.

-Trabajar. - contesté tranquilamente – Tendrías que saberlo ya dado que me contrató tu hija – le sonreí con malicia. Apretó más la mano.

-Te dije que no volvieras si no querías que alejara a Vanessa de Edward, si no querías que le pasara algo...

-Ya se lo que me dijiste, _Tany, _y si pudiera volver al pasado no me hubiera ido nunca. Pero lo echo, echo está y no se puede cambiar.

-El pasado no se puede cambiar pero el futuro si. Puedo cambiar vida de Eddie, mato a Vane y él sufre. - me miró con suficiencia, por un momento me sentí horrorizada pero después me dije que era de esperar u reaccioné rápidamente.

-Oh no, no, no. Vamos a ver Tanya, es tu hija no la mía Si la matas caeré sobre tu conciencia no sobre la mía - me miró con rabia cuando le dije eso - Además de que ya no disfrutarías de la fortuna de los Cullen, porque te recuerdo que estás aquí por tu hija.

Tanya aumento su presión en mi brazo aún más.

-Lo siento, cariño pero desde hace dos años soy la novia de Edward – eso me cayó como balde de agua fría. _"__Entonces mis sospechar eran ciertas, Edward me había olvidado con otra mujer. Y nada más y nada menos que con Tanya" _Pero por que con ella, por que no con otra, cualquier otra menos ella. Sentí como mi rostro fue perdiendo color y el estómago se me revolvía. - Pensaste que nunca lo conseguiría, ¿no?

-No, la verdad es que no, pero no deberías llamarte su "novia" sino más bien su _amante. _Porque te puede asegurar que Edward no te considera otra cosa – me acerqué más a ella – Nunca te querrá. - me miró con un profundo odio y respiró hondo.

-Mira Bella, vamos a hacer un trato. Si le das el divorcio a Edward y después le cedes la custodia, te prometo que ni tú ni Allie ni Vanessa y ni Edward sufriréis ningún daño. Pero si no lo haces... - la interrumpí.

-¿Si no que? - le grité zafándome de su maño. Se sorprendió tanto de mi actitud que casi se cae – ¿Vas a matar a Edward? ¿A tu hija? ¿A los Cullen? ¿A mi hija? O ¿A mi? No voy a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, Tanya. No volveré a huir y mucho menos voy a dejar a mi hija contigo. He aprendido la lección, al enemigo hay que enfrentarlo de frente no huir de él. Tú no quieres a Edward, solo estás obsesionada con él. ¡Por dios, no quieres ni a tu propia hija! Pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada y por ese motivo tampoco voy a dejar que le hagas daño. - la miré y me reí – No ves que te tengo en mis manos. Si le digo a Edward todo lo que me hiciste estarás perdida. Ningún juez le dará la custodia a una madre con esos antecedentes. Te podría meter en la cárcel cuando quisiera. - me miró enfadada – Y no intentes matarme, querida, que automáticamente se enviarán las pruebas de todos tus homicidios a la policía. Ya no estoy bajo tu control, Tanya, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices y haces.

-Te vas a arrepentir. - me susurró enfurecida.

-Si me_ arrepiento_ tu vas a la cárcel – le sonreí feliz, dejándome caer en el sofá en pose relajada – En cuanto a Edward, te digo que no me interesa pero esta conversación me ha echo replantearme si firmo el divorcio o no. - ni siquiera terminó de escucharme, salió de mi habitación enfurecida.

Que se joda.

Me quité la ropa y entré al baño para bañarme. Al terminar salí y me unos vaqueros , mis converse y una camiseta de manga larga gris. Me maquillé levemente , cogí mi bolso y mi chaqueta y bajé.

-Bella – me llamó Nessie que salia del salón. Me había olvidado de ella.

-Nessie, pensé que no venías.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí. ¿Nos vamos? - la miré y llevaba el mismo traje de esta mañana.

-¿No te vas a cambiar? - se miró y sonrió.

-Da igual, cuando vengamos me cambio. - nos dirigimos a la puerta pasando por el salón.

-Mamá – me giré a mi hija, que estaba sentada en el suelo del salón con Vane. - ¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a ver a mis padres – dije.

-Puedo ir contigo – negué sonriéndole – Por favor – hizo un puchero.

-No cariño, mañana vienes vale. Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ellos.

-Normal, después de pasar 15 años sin verlos – comentó Rosalie mordaz, me tensé y sentí mi corazón palpitar.

-Eso no es cierto – contradijo Allie – La última vez que nos vimos fue hace 6 meses.

-Cariño, quédate aquí, vale. Me tengo que ir – abrí la puerta pero Alice me paró cogiéndome del brazo. La miré alerta.

-No puedes ir a ver a tus padres – la miré estupefacta.

-¿Perdón? No creo que deba pedirte permiso ni nada por el estilo – contesté a la defensiva.

-Por que – miró a todos lados como buscando una excusa – Porque... Ah, porque Edward acaba de llegar y te espera en su despacho. - fruncí el ceño y miré a Nessie.

-Ve, te espero aquí. Cuando termines nos vamos, tengo ganas de ver a Charlie. - sonrió.

Me dirigí a al despacho de Edward y toqué la puerta esperando a que me indicara que podía entrar.

-Hola - saludé al entrar, evitando mirarle a todo momento.

-Hola - saludó cortante.

-Alice me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

-Si, he hablado con mi abogado y con mi familia. He pensado que lo mejor para Allie es que no se separa de sus padres, eso sería injusta. Ella no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no me la vas a quitar – dije esperanzada.

-Eso quiere decir que solicitaré la custodia compartida. - se levantó rodeando la mesa y apoyándose en el borda, frente a mi – He pasado mucho tiempo sin mi hija y aya no estoy dispuesto a que sea así. - le miré interrogante – Quiero que viváis en Forks, y por supuesto que Allie sepa quien soy. - me dijo serio, yo no sabía que decir – No hago esto por ti, que te quede claro, lo hago por Allie.

-No me vas a perdonar nunca, ¿verdad? - dije con un nudo en la garganta – No eres capaz de entender que esto lo hacia para proteger a mi hija, tal vez no era la manera adecuada lo se... pequeño tesoro.

-Lo entiendo Bella, pero como tú misma has dicho no lo has hecho de la manera correcta. No confió en ti – golpe duro – Y no creo que vuelva ha hacerlo. - se acercó a mi hasta quedar frente a frente – No puedo creer en ti cuando siento que no me lo has dicho todo – contuve la respiración alterada. No le había contado a Edward lo que me había hecho Tanya porque no pensaba en eso en ese momento. Suspiré cansada.

-Espero que podamos tener una relación cordial – le miré a los ojos – Aunque no lo creas no he podido olvidarte Edward. - se tensó más de lo que estaba, me acerqué tanto que casi podía rozar sus labios. - Perdóname – besé sus labios esperando su rechazo pero me devolvió el beso suavemente. Posó una mano en mi nuca y otra en mi cintura. El beso se estaba tornando intenso cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso Edward se separó bruscamente y me aparto para dirigirse a la puerta.

-No – su respiración estaba tan agitada como la mía – No puedo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo... - suspiró mirando al techo – No puedes venir y desbaratar mi vida como si nada. Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes. - susurró sin mirarme, de repente se giró enfadado – Además, como me puedes besar cuando estás con _Jacob –_ puso cara de asco, le miré incrédula.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Eres tú el que está con Tanya – le grité.

-No tienes derecho a recriminarme nada – me sentí dolida.

-Jacob es el prometido de Renesmee y como un hermano para mi. Sabe tanto de ti como de lo que pasó. Así que no digas nada. - no pude evitar soltarle el comentario aunque sabía que no tenía razón y mucho menos derecho – ¿Porque ella? No habían más mujeres en la tierra que tenía que ser Tanya.

-¿Y si te digo que me he casado de esperarte? - dijo, frió como el hielo.

-Nunca he dicho que no rehagas tu vida, pero tenía que ser con esa – me enfadé más – Después de todo el daño que nos ha hecho. - apretó la mandíbula. Me escocían los ojos por las lágrimas, pero me negaba a dejarlas caer.

-Bella, tengo que trabajar – me indicó la puerta.

-Tranquilo, me voy – cogí mi bolso y me dispuse a salir, cuando pasé por su lado el me cogió del brazo y me abrazó contra su cuerpo.

-Te he echado de menos – susurró en mi cabello, cerré los ojos fuertemente.

_Esto no significa nada._

-Y yo a ti. - me separé negándome a mirarlo a los ojos - Adiós.

-Adiós.

Salí de allí y me dirigí a la sala para avisar a Nessie. Sabía que me pondría a llorar en cualquier momento así que tenía que darme prisa.

-Nessie – la llamé, todos los de la sala giraron sus rostros para mirarme. Esme, que también estaba allí, frunció el ceño al verme. Alcé el mentón negándome a que me vieran débil - ¿Nos vamos? Quiero verles ya. - ella asintió preocupada, sabía que algo había pasado.

-Mamá – miré a mi hija que se había acercado – Saluda a los abuelos de mi parte, ¿vale? - me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla que yo respondí – ¿Nos iremos a vivir allí - su pregunta me hizo pensar en esa posibilidad pero la descarté rápidamente.

-No, cariño, no hay sitio suficiente. – acaricié su mejilla – De todas formas tío Jacob nos ha encontrado una casa pero le faltan algunos arreglos.

-Es verdad, ahora nena déjanos ir que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – le dijo Nessie dándole un beso en la frente y un abrazo.

Una vez nos despedimos de mi hija, salimos de la casa. Nessie me quitó las llaves del coche, no debería haberle dejado dado que ella no sabía donde estaba la casa de mis padres pero las lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas. Cuando la casa Cullen quedó fuera de nuestra vista, Renesme aparcó a un lado de la carretera y me miró esperando que le dijera que pasaba.

-Le besé Ness – me miró sorprendida, tomé una respiración profunda - Al principio me respondió pero después me separó rápidamente de él. - me abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Cuando me calme me separó de su cuerpo y me miró confundida.

-A ver, cuéntame todo desde el principio. - cuando terminé mi relato me miró compasiva, sabía que estaba intentando disimularlo pero me di cuenta.

-No haga eso Ness, sabes que lo odio.

-¿El que? - preguntó confundida.

-Eso – la señalé – mirarme con lástima. - suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Lo siento, no lo hago a propósito - se mordió el labio mirándome – Pero mira el lado bueno de esto, no va a intentar quitarte a Allie.

-Ya – sonreí – pero temo que cambie de opinión cuando le diga lo que pienso. - me miró interrogante – No me pienso quedar a vivir en Forks para verle pasear con Tanya o soportar a los Cullen así como están. Se que he contribuido a que me traten así pero les he dicho que lo siento, no digo que me perdonen pero al menos podrían no ofenderme cada vez que me ven. Además, Allie tiene a sus amigos en Los Angeles y estáis vosotros, Ángela, Ben... No quiero dejarlo todo de nuevo. - susurré, Nessie suspiró pero no dijo nada. La miré ante su silencio, tenía la mirada fija en el parabrisas - ¿No dices nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bella? Sabes que mi opinión no será imparcial, yo te diría que cuando tengas la custodia compartida y acabes este trabajo vuelvas conmigo a Los Angeles pero... Puedo que lo mejor para ti sea quedarte aquí y luchar por Edward, aunque en mi opinión ese tío es estúpido – reí a pesar de las lágrimas, casi secas. Cogió mis manos entre las suyas fuertemente – solo quiero que seas feliz de una puta vez, no quiero este tormento para ti – vi en sus ojos la angustia y la verdad, intenté sonreirle pero solo me salió una mueca. Nessie rió y me abrazó fuertemente. - Venga, que quiero ver a _tito Charly_ – aplaudió feliz- No puedo creer que lleves aquí tres semanas y ni siquiera les hayas ido a ver – me reprochó volviendo la carretera. Había comenzado a llover.

-¡Hey! Les he llamado y no me lo cogen, supongo que estarán de viaje – alzó las cejas incrédula pero no dijo nada.

Quince minutos después llegamos al porche de la que fue mi casa durante tanto años. Me llené de nostalgia durante un momento pero la dejé a un lado pensando en la alegría que se llevarían mis padres al saber que estaría en Forks un par de meses. Bajamos después de aparcar el coche y tocamos a la puerta.

-Vamos, Bella – me pinchó Ness – Sabes que estas nerviosa.

-Calla – le dije riendo - No estoy nerviosa – me miró levantando una ceja – Vale un poco, pero no les veo desde hace 6 meses y estoy emocionada – medio chillé como una nena.

Volví a tocar el timbre dos veces, miré a un lado y el coche de Charlie estaba aparcado a un lado, en su sitio de siempre. Golpeé la puerta en esta ocasión, ya un poco preocupada. Con el paso de los años la puerta se había deteriorado, tal como el resto de la fachada y además el exterior estaba un poco sucio.

-A lo mejor han salido – negué y me agaché a la planta de al lado de la puerta, con suerte puede que sigan poniendo la llave en el mismo sitio.

Si, en el mismo sitio.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una imagen deplorante, todos los muebles estaban tapados con sabanas blancas, las estanterías vacías, los electrodomésticos desconectados y todo estaba cubierto por una gran capa de polvo.

-¿Pero que... ? - no pude continuar de la impresión, Ness puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró igual de confundida que yo.

-No me preguntes que ha pasado que no tengo ni idea – soltó, la fulminé con la mirada.

-¿En serio? - le pregunté irónica – No me digas - salí de la casa junto con Nessie.

-¿Dónde vas? - se apresuró a mi lado y casi cae con los tacones. Me reí.

-A preguntar a la vecina - una vez allí toque el timbre insistentemente.

-¡Ya va! - minutos después una mujer de unos 50 años con unas graciosas gafas y con el cabello negro y canoso, me abrió la puerta. Nos miró interrogante - ¿En que les puedo ayudar, señoritas?

-¿Martha? Soy yo, Bella la hija de Charlie. - sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me miró de arriba a abajo - Me podrías decir que a pasado en la casa de mis padres. Les he llamando varias veces pero no me contestan - sus ojos se tornaron triste y me vio con lástima.

-Cariño, ¿quieres pasar? - me señaló dentro.

-No, Martha, gracias. - le sonreí trémula tenía ganas de llorar - Tengo que volver a casa pero antes quiero saludar mis padres.

-¿Los Cullen no te han dicho nada? -miré a Nessie que se encogió de hombros y volví a mirar a Martha.

-¿Cómo que? No entiendo – me erguí casi perdiendo los nervios - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - Martha suspiro y se quitó las gafas mirándome directamente.

-Isabella, cariño. Charlie ha muerto – se me cortó las respiración - y Renee está en coma. Tuvieron un accidente automovilístico en la N8 salida al aeropuerto hace unos meses. Era una de esas curva peligrosa que al gobierno no le da la gana arreglar, - respiró profundamente – Se salieron de la carretera y allí hay un barranco. - _No, no es verdad_. - Tu mamá se salvó de milagro pero esta en un coma. - se acercó y me abrazó muy fuerte para darme consuelo, pero yo seguía en shock - Lo siento mucho cariño.

_¿Charlie muerto? No. _

_¿Renee en coma? _

Mis lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas ¿Por qué? Me separé de Martha y me dirigí corriendo a mi coche. Sentí a Renesmee detrás de mi pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. La lluvia había aumentado considerablemente pero no me importaba. Me subí al coche y sin esperar a mi amiga arranqué en dirección al cementerio de Forks. Cuando llegué, busqué y lo encontré:

_"Charlie Swan_

_1960 - 2007_

_El mejor esposo, padre y __policía_

_Siempre te tendremos en nuestro corazones_

_y memoria"_

- No – negué con la cabeza – Por favor no – me acerqué temerosa a la tumba y la toqué. Era real, Charlie había muerto. Me dejé caer encima de la tumba, llorando desconsoladamente - ¿Por qué? Dios, dime, ¿por qué? - grité abrazándola como si abrazase a mi padre – El no se merecía esto – sollocé – No se merecía morir así – el nudo en mi garganta apenas me dejaba respirar. - Miré al cielo con rencor – Te has empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible, ¿verdad? Primero me separas de Edward y ahora les haces esto a mis padres ¿Por qué? No me merezco esto – susurré apoyando la cabeza en la piedra – Papá, papá lo siento. Lo siento mucho. - lloré sintiendo que la realidad me invadía.

No podía seguir sin hacer nada, mi hija me necesitaba. Yo solo la había protegido pero si ni Edward ni los Cullen eran capaces de entenderme pues no importaba, lo importante era mi hija. Mi Allie. Era la única que me quedaba, mis padre había muerto y mi madre...

Estaba en coma. Me levanté, seguramente estaría en el hospital de Forks. Me subí al coche y conduje hasta la entrada del hospital, aparqué el auto y me dirigí a recepción.

-Buenos días - saludé.

-Buenas noches - me recalcó la chica rubia. No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde.

-Estaba buscando la habitación de Renee Swan, por favor - miró unos segundos y después se giró al ordenador, minutos después me respondió:

-La quinta planta a la izquierda, habitación 611. - me dijo sin mirarme y volviendo a fijar su vista en la revista que tenía entre sus manos.

-Por favor, le puede decir al médico que esté a cargo que venga a la habitación.

-El doctor está ocupado. - me dijo con indiferencia.

-Te digo que lo avises, ella es una paciente y requiero que le doctor venga – dicho esto me fui al ascensor. Una vez en la planta correspondiente ande lentamente por el pasillo y cuando llegué a la puerta me paré delante y respiré hondo. Después de unos minutos la abrí y vi a mi madre allí tumbada.

Estaba pálida y con los ojos cerrados como si se estuviera dando una siesta de esas que siempre se daba. Me acerqué a su cama y la abracé llorando silenciosamente. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así pero solo me separé cuando oí la puerta abrirse.

-Bella...

-¿Carlisle? - me sorprendí de verlo allí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me han dicho que venga, soy el médico encargado. - después de eso empezamos a hablar, el me dijo que mi madre estaba en un coma profundo, seguramente debido al shock que debió sufrir en el accidente y que lo más seguro es que no volviera a despertar.

-¿Nunca? - pregunté con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Siempre hay una pequeña posibilidad - me contestó, me quedé mirando fijamente a mi madre, su mano entre las mías.

-¿Sabes a donde iban cuando tuvieron el accidente? - pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Al aeropuerto, se iban de viaje a Los Angeles. - contuve la respiración – Ahora ya se a que. - contestó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Ha sido culpa mía – seguramente iban a verme cuando se accidentaron Esto era mi culpa. - Charlie a muerto y Renee está en coma... todo por mi culpa – me separé de Renee sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Salí apresurada del cuarto de mi madre escuchando como Carlisle me llamaba.

Esta vez me fui a casa de mis padres, al llegar aparqué y me bajé cogiendo mis cosas. Me fui al cuarto de mis padres, quité todas la sábanas que cubrían los muebles y me senté echa un ovillo en la cama. Saqué mi móvil y vi que tenia llamadas perdidas: muchas de Edward, Alice, Carlisle y Nessie. También mensajes, 38 en total: la mitad de Nessie y el resto de Edward. Sabía que si no daba señal de vida llamarían a la policía. Le mandé un mensaje a Nessie.

_Estoy bien, siento haberte dejado tirada, jeje. _

_Estoy en casa de mis padres, te quiero._

_Bella._

Me quedé echa un ovillo hasta quien sabe que hora, oí cuando la puerta de la casa de mis padres se abría Seguramente era Nessie, reí con cansancio. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, estaba preparada para su regaño.

-¡Estás empapada! - me tapó con la una de las numerosas sabanas que había sin importarle que estuvieran llenas de polvo - ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó.

-Charlie ha muerto y Renee está en coma, y todo eso por mi culpa. Me maldigo, maldigo una y otra vez por haber seguido los juegos de Tanya. Pero esta es la última vez. No voy a dejar que siga arruinándome la vida. - sollocé – Abrázame por favor, solo hoy.

Se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Te amo - le dije lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera.

-Y yo a ti – contestó Edward, mi corazón dio un salto - Pero ambos hemos cometido muchos errores – dejó un beso en mi pelo y tarareó mi nana. Me emocioné por escucharla después de tanto tiempo y, abrazándome más fuerte contra su cuerpo, me abandoné a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**De verdad lo siento. Si, ya se que han pasado meses pero si no era una cosa era otra pero ¡por fin! Aquí está el capítulo once, que os guste tanto como me gustó a mi escribiéndolo. Bueno, mas bien reescribiéndolo, jajajaja. Espero con muchas ansias vuestros reviews, aunque se que no me los merezco pero me perdonáis verdad.**

**Aprovecho para agradecer todos vuestro reviews, favoritos y follows. Os quiero y os agradezco vuestro apoyo.**

**Besos y amores,**

**Sayna C.**


End file.
